Vi kan väll kalla henne Fröken Rödtott!
by Can't fight the moonlight
Summary: Lily förvandlas av misstag till en katt, och ingen vet om det! Det leder till en massa konstigheter och dessutom börjar hon upptäcka en helt ny sida hos marodörerna, särskilt James. Men upptäcker hon det försent? Och hur ska hon bli som vanligt igen? R&R!
1. men jag drack det aldrig!

Det här är min första fanfic så förvänta er inte för mycket... hehe xD Hoppas ni gillar den!

* * *

Lily Evans sprang nerför trapporna mot fängelsehålorna, trolldryckskonsten började för två minuter sen, hon brukar inte va sen, hon brukar heller aldrig försova sig, men just idag hade hennes så kallade vänner glömt att väcka henne. 

"Tack så mycket för det!" Sa hon bittert för sig själv mellan andetagen. _Dom behöver väll inte va sura på mig bara för att den där arroganta idioten Potter inte lämnar mig ifred, _tänkte hon,_ det är ju inte mitt fel att han frågar om jag vill gå ut med honom varenda gång han får en chans att fråga, han får ju dessutom alltid samma _svar..._Nej!_

Hon började närma sig nu och tittade på klockan igen, 4 minuter försenad, nu var hon framme vid dörren, hon tryckte försiktigt upp den och gick in.

"5 minuter försenad miss Evans" påpekade professor Snigelhorn för henne medan alla sjunde års elever från Gryffindor och Slytherin tittade på henne.

"Förlåt" sa hon ursäktande "jag försov mig…"

"Nåja" började han "låt gå för den här gången då miss Evans, men låt det inte upprepas"

"Nej då" försäkrade hon honom medan hon gav tjejerna i sitt elevhem en kall blick.

Hon började leta efter en plats att sitta på, det fanns bara två platser kvar,

Den ena var bredvid James Potter, som tittade leende på henne och gav henne en gest att sätta sig bredvid honom, _aldrig i livet,_ tänkte hon och gick och satt sig bredvid en tjej från Slytherin som hette Polly Parkinson.

"Som jag just sa så ska ni jobba tillsammans med den ni sitter bredvid, Mr Potter du kan jobba med Mr Lupin och Mr Black " instruerade Snigelhorn "ni ska alla göra olika drycker som jag bestämt åt er…"

Snigelhorn upplyste alla grupper vilken sida de skulle titta på, Lily tog fram sin bok och började leta efter sidan 265, det visade sig att hon och Polly skulle göra ett elixir som gör att den som dricker det blir ett djur.

"Du kan börja skära rötterna så kan jag…" Började Lily men avbröts av Polly.

"Jag kan inte använda mina händer som du kanske ser" hon visade sina inlindade händer "du får göra allting själv, jag kan titta på och lära mig av det du gör"

Lily tyckte inte att det såg ut som om det hade hänt nått med hennes händer, men sa inget utan började skära rötterna själv medan Polly lutade sig tillbaka i stolen med ett nöjt leende.

"2 minuter kvar!" påminde Snigelhorn dom efter ungefär en timme.

Lily tittade på den perfekt gjorda drycken som låg och puttrade i kitteln, _Polly tittade inte ens på vad jag gjorde, hon satt bara och tittade på alla killar, hon tittade bara intresserat på vad jag gjorde när Snigelhorn gick förbi!_

"Tiden är ute!" annonserade Snigelhorn "fyll en plaska med det ni har gjort och sätt den på katedern, sen kan ni gå"

Lily fyllde en flaska och skulle precis resa på sig när hon hörde en smäll.

"Oj, förlåt, vad klumpigt av mig" utbrast Polly och böjde sig ner för att ta upp kitteln som låg på golvet "oj, du fick visst lite på dig"

Lily tittade ner på sina bara ben, hon hade inte märkt at hon fått lite på sig.

"Det gör inget" Försäkrade Lily henne medan hon gick fram och satte flaskan på katedern, alla andra hade nu gått."Jag måste gå nu flickor" sa Snigelhorn "men ni kan gå när ni har torkat upp"

Lily nickade och gick till Polly för att hjälpa till.

"Jag måste gå nu, jag ska träffa mina kompisar, kan du torka upp det?" frågade Polly.

Lily hann inte svara innan Polly hade gått, _såklart är det jag som ska torka upp efter henne_, Lily suckade och drog fram sin trollstav "renskrubba", vätskan på golvet försvann och hon gick till bänken för att hämta sin bok. Det började plötsligt bränna i huden, Lily flämtade till av smärta, sedan försvann det lika plötsligt som det kommit, istället kändes det som om hennes hud hade börjat bubbla och hon började sakta krympa, bordet vart större och större, sen slutade det, det tog inte lång tid för henne att förstå vad som hade hänt, _men jag drack det aldrig!_

* * *

Jag vet... det låter lite töntigt xD men som jag skrev där uppe, det är min första... Det blir förhoppningsvis bättre. 


	2. Marodörerna

Lily gick framåt på sina fyra ben, _det här känns jättekonstigt_, hon tittade sedan runt i rummet, saker var inte bara större än vanligt, hon kunde också se mycket bättre i mörkret, hörseln var också mycket bättre, hon kunde tydligt höra stegen från alla de råttor som fanns gömda bakom väggarna_, dom är ju överallt! Lily lugna ner dig nu och tänk! Det första du måste göra är att ta reda på varför du blev ett djur_. Lily gick fram till sin stol, hoppade sedan upp på den och fortsatte upp på bordet. Hennes bok låg fortfarande uppslagen, hon tittade genom texten och hittade sen det hon sökte, _jaså man behöver inte dricka elixiret för att det ska verka, det räcker med att få kroppskontakt med det, det missade jag förut. _

Lily satt sig ner och tittade runt i rummet, _vad är jag för djur då? _Hon hoppade ner från bordet och ställde sig framför spegeln, en vacker långhårig röd katt tittade tillbaka på henne, hennes päls var inte så rött som hennes hår egentligen var, men den bästa färgen att beskriva sig själv med var nog röd, hennes ögon hade fortfarande samma vackra gröna färg.

_Jag vart ju en fin katt i alla fall,_ tänkte hon medan hon granskade sig själv, _men jag måste hitta Snigelhorn, jag vill inte va katt för alltid._

Lily gick ut från klassrummet och fortsatte längs korridoren tills hon kom till trapporna, _han är nog i personalrummet. _Hon började gå mot personalrummet, hon mötte många elever, men de flesta lade inte märke till henne, när hon kom fram till en grupp tjejer flockades de runt henne. "Åh, vilken fin katt!" utbrast en tjej som Lily kände igen från Ravenclaw, de andra tjejerna instämde och började klappa henne, _tänk om de visste att det var jag._

Lily sprang därifrån och som tur var så följde de inte efter. Hon var nu framme vid dörren till personalrummet, hon gick fram, rev på den och ropade "professor Snigelhorn!", men ut ur hennes mun kom bara ett dovt jamande, _jaså, kan jag inte prata, tusan också, varför tänkte jag inte på det! Hur ska jag nu kunna berätta det för honom…_

Lily fortsatte att riva på dörren och ropa (jama). Tillslut så öppnade Minerva McGonagall dörren. "Ännu en av Filchs katter! Ja, kom in då så får du lite mat". Lily gick in och tittade runt i rummet,det var ingen annan där, när hon vände som om så såg hon McGonagall sätta ner en skål mat på golvet, _blää… det där tänker inte jag äta, nånsin!_

"Professor McGonagall, det är jag Lily!" Ännu bara ett jamande.

"Jaså, är du inte hungrig?" McGonagall lyfte upp Lily och gick mot dörren.

_Aj! Släpp ner mig!, _McGonagall slängde försiktigt ut henne och stängde dörren igen.

Lily suckade, _vad ska jag göra nu då?_ _Jag kan ju gå på lektionerna, jag har ju inte precis nåt bättre för mig, även om jag är en katt så kan jag ju fortfarande förstå vad de säger, att inte gå på lektionerna känns som att skolka, Lily Evans skolkar inte!_

Lily satte fart därifrån mot Försvar mot svartkonster salen, _men hur ska jag komma in?, _svaret kom till henne direkt när hon hörde en bekant röst.

"Vi börjar om 5 minuter!" Rösten tillhörde Remus Lupin, Lily kikade fram runt hörnet och fick syn på två av marodörerna.

"Äh, slappna av nu Måntand, Tagghorn och Slingersvans är snart klara" svarade Sirius Black lugnt medan han stod lutad mot dörren till flicktoaletten. "Gör nått nyttigt istället för att oroa dig, kolla om det kommer nån"

Remus gick fram mot Lily och tittade runt hörnet, han tittade på den tomma korridoren och sedan ner på henne.

"Nå?" Frågade Sirius, fortfarande lutad mot dörren.

"Bara en katt" Svarade Remus och gick tillbaka, Lily följde efter honom, _det är ingen idé att gömma sig, dom har ju redan sett mig, _hon satte sig bredvid Remus och han böjde sig ner för att klappa henne, _nåja, han kan få klappa mig, _Remus var den enda av marodörerna som Lily tyckte var okej.

"Han tycker visst om dig" klargjorde Sirius.

"Hon" rättade Remus och Lily honom samtidigt, fast det var såklart bara Remus röst som hördes.

"Spela roll!" Svarade Sirius med låtsad irritation.

"2 minuter kvar" meddelade Remus honom, Sirius vände sig om och knackade på dörren och upprepade vad Remus just sagt fast lite högre.

"2 minuter kvar!" Dörren öppnades då och ut kom James Potter och Peter Pettigrew.

"Det är klart!" upplyste James dom, _vad har dom gjort för spratt den här gången?_ "Du är ett geni Tramptass!"

"Jag vet" Svarade Sirius medan han rätade på ryggen och gav dom ett nöjt leende.

"Vi börjar om 1 minut!" Upplyste Remus dom.

"Okej, kom då!" Sa Sirius och började springa, Lily och de andra var strax efter honom.

De hann precis i tid, och Lily slank obemärkt in med dom och satte sig gömd i ett hörn.

Läraren lade märke till att hon var borta men sa inte mycket mer om det, _han tror säkert att jag är i sjukhus flygeln eller nått. _Lily lade märke till att hon började bli hungrig, hon hann aldrig äta någon frukost, efter lektionen följde hon folkhopen till stora salen för att äta lunch.

Hon visste att hon inte skulle få sitta på bänken bredvid alla andra så hon gick bort till ett par andraårselever, jamade och försökte se liten och söt ut, det funkade inte, _men det funkar ju för hundar! _Hon tittade efter några andra att tigga av och hennes ögon fastnade på marodörerna, _vad gör man inte för att få mat! _ Hon gick fram till dom och gjorde samma sak, till hennes förvåning så lyfte Remus upp henne och satte henne bredvid sig.

"Det är ju den där katten igen!" utbrast Sirius förvånat.

"Viken katb?" Frågade Peter med munnen full av mat.

"Katten som spionerade på oss medan ni var inne och förhäxade toaletterna!" Svarade Sirius lågmält. "Han gömde sig för oss och…"

"Hon!" Rättade Remus och James honom samtidigt. "Till och med James kan se att det är en hon Sirius…" fortsatte Remus men Sirius avbröt honom.

"Spela roll!" Han sa det så högt att de som satt närmast honom vid bordet vände sig om för att titta på honom, han fortsatte sedan lite tystare, "det är nått lurt med den där katten…"

"Knappast Tramptass, hon är bara en väldigt vacker katt" avbröt James honom, _tack James… Potter menar jag! Det är magens fel, jag kallade honom James bara för att min hjärna inte är lika klar som den brukar vara nu när jag är hungrig… _

"Jag är hungrig!" Gnällde hon, men såklart lät det bara som ett gnälligt jamande.

"Jag tror att hon är hungrig.." Började Remus, _Remus är den smartaste av dom, _men avbröts av James.

"Du kan ta min tallrik att lägga upp mat på, jag är klar" Remus tog emot den och la upp kyckling på den, sen satte han ner den på bänken till Lily, _tack!_

"Vart tror ni Lily är nånstans?" Började James och tittade runt i salen, _sen när kallar han mig Lily,_ "jag har inte sett henne sen imorse…"

"Slappna av Tagghorn, hon dyker nog upp på nästa lektion" lugnade Sirius honom.

"Men det är inte likt henne att inte komma på lektionerna, hon missar aldrig en lektion…" fortsatte James men avbröts av Sirius.

"Hon är nog bara i sjukhus flygeln eller nåt, vadårå? Ska du fråga henne för femtioelfte gången om hon vill gå ut med dig? Så att vi än en gång får höra henne säga att hon hellre skulle gå ut med jättebläckfisken än med dig"

Remus, Peter och Sirius skrattade men James brydde sig inte om det utan fortsatte tyst,

"näe, jag vill bara veta om hon är okej…" _Ja säkert, som om han skulle bry sig om vart jag är nånstans eller hur jag har det! _

"5 minuter kvar" meddelade Remus dom och reste på sig, Lily reste också på sig och följde med dom ut därifrån.

"Det verkar som om vi har fått en ny kompis" Klargjorde Sirius för dem och de andra tittade bakåt på henne, _kompis, ha! Snarare bevakare eller vakt_.

"Ja, det verkar faktiskt så" instämde Remus.


	3. Tack Alice!

Lily följde efter marodörerna till varje lektion resten av dagen, eftersom de hade samma lektioner som henne. Efter sista lektionen i talmagi gick marodörerna segt upp för trapporna mot Gryffindor tornet, med Lily hack i hälarna.

"Varför valde vi talmagi nu igen Tagghorn?" Grymtade Sirius och tittade anklagande på James, "och varför gick jag med på det?!"

"Därför att Lily har talmagi" svarade Peter istället för James som inte hade nått svar.

"Och varför gick jag med på det?!" Frågade Sirius igen och tittade anklagande på James.

"Därför att jag är din smarta, snygga bästa vän" svarade James snabbt och lade armen på Sirius axlar, "och du älskar mig!"

"Okej då, det duger för den här gången Taggis!" Svarade Sirius skrattande och lade sin arm på James axlar, .

"För dig kanske, men inte för mig! Det är ju rena tortyren!" Muttrade Peter.

James, Sirius och Remus började skratta, Lily kunde inte hålla sig längre utan började skratta hon med, ut ur hennes mun kom ett konstigt ljud, en blandning mellan jamande och spinnande, hon slutade tvärt när marodörerna tittade förvånat ner på henne.

"Hörni" började Sirius "är det bara jag eller skrattade katten åt oss nyss?"

"Det verkade som så" instämde James roat, _varför kan du inte bara hålla tyst Lily?!_

Lily tittade oskyldigt på dom, tillslut vände de sig om och började gå igen.

När tjocka damen öppnades slank Lily in före marodörerna och sprang upp mot sin sovsal, dörren var öppen så hon kikade in, tjejerna satt på sina sängar och pratade tyst om nått,

Lily smög sig fram och la sig under en av sängarna.

"Jag vet inte var hon är nånstans, Alice" hörde hon Jennifer säga "och jag bryr mig inte heller"

"Det där ni gjorde mot henne imorse var skit taskigt!" utbrast Alice, _Tack Alice!_

"Hur kan du vara så säker på att det var vi? Frågade Jessica "Vi kanske väckte henne men så somnade hon om sen" _Säkert!_

"Knappast!" Fortsatte Alice "ni är bara avundsjuka för att James gillar henne och inte…"

Men Alice avslutade inte meningen, istället började hon nysa oavbrutet, Lily tittade nyfiket fram och såg att Alices ögon började bli röda och tårfyllda, _gråter hon?_

"Alice, varför gråter du?" Frågade Rebecca förbryllat.

"Jag gråteb itte!" Svarade Alice med tjock röst och tittade runt i rummet "har nåd av e en katt?"

"Nej, hurså?" Frågade Jennifer.

"Jag ä allegisk" Svarade Alice.

Lily hörde hur det knakade i sängen och sen såg hon Rebecca titta på henne, Lily hann inte röra på sig förrän Rebecca hade greppat tag i henne och dragit ut henne så att alla kunde se.

"Ska jag kasta ut den?" Frågade hon, _aj! Hon bär mig ju värre än McGonagall, _"Släpp ner mig!" Skrek Lily men det enda som hördes var ett fräsande, Alice nickade och Rebecca kastade ut Lily och smällde igen dörren, _kan ni inte visa en katt lite mer respekt!_

Lily gick nerför trappen och la sig i soffan, _vart ska jag va inatt då? Jag kan inte sova däruppe, stackars Alice! Men jag får komma på det sen, jag är hungrig igen…_

Lilys tankar avbröts av marodörerna som kom skrattande nerför trappan, hon tittade på klockan som satt på väggen, det serveras middag nu, det är nog dit dom ska,

Lily satte sig upp, hon skulle inte hinna fram till tjocka damen innan den stängdes även om hon sprang så fort hon kunde. James var den siste att gå ut därifrån, han vände sig om gav henne ett snabbt leende innan dörren stängdes. Lily slängde sig trött ner på soffan igen och gäspade, _typiskt, ingen mat, jag kommer att svälta! Jag kan se det framför mig, rubrikerna i the prophet: 17 årig flicka förvandlad till katt av misstag och svalt ihjäl på Hogwarts skola för häxkonster och trolldom… _


	4. Vart ska jag sova nånstans!

"Borde vi väcka henne?" Viskade Peter.

"Näe, hon är nog trött" svarade James, _är jag som vanligt igen?!_

"Vi bär upp henne till vårt rum då…" Föreslog Remus,_ bära mig till ert rum?!_

"Visst, du får bära henne Måntand!" Sa Sirius "jag tänker då inte görat, om hon vaknar river hon mig säkert", _fortfarande katt…_

"Om du säger det så…" suckade Remus och lyfte försiktigt upp henne, _visst, Remus får bära mig, jag orkar inte gå ändå, för hungrig…_

Lily hörde när marodörerna gick upp för trappan och svängde upp dörren till sin sovsal.

"Lägg ner henne på sängen" instruerade James.

Remus la ner Lily på en av sängarna, sängen luktade väldigt starkt av en speciell doft, Lily tyckte om den så hon sniffade lite till på kudden, sen öppnade hon ögonen och såg de fyra marodörerna titta ner på henne.

"Sovit gott Törnrosa?" Frågade Sirius och slängde sig ner på sin säng, _jodå, ända tills ni kom och väckte mig!_

"Vi tog med lite mat från middagen åt dig" upplyste James henne, "jag antog att du inte har ätit sen vi gav dig på lunchen…" _Mat?! Sa han mat! Jag förlåter er... Ge hit maten!_

Lily hade nu rest sig upp och jamade som en galning.

"Jag tror du gissade rätt Tagghorn!" Utbrast Sirius skrattande "om du inte ger henne maten snart så hoppar hon nog på dig!"

Lily jamade instämmande, _ger du mig inte maten snart så biter jag av ditt öra!,_ James satte då ner en skål på sängen och satte sig bredvid, Lily glufsade snabbt i sig maten och slickade sig belåtet om munnen, sedan tog hon upp tassen och slickade på den men slutade tvärt, _usch, varför gjorde jag så där? Hela tungan blir ju full av hår!_

"Jag går och lägger mig nu!" Upplyste Peter dem och drog av sig tröjan.

"Jag med" sa Remus och började också klä av sig.

Sirius och James gjorde sedan också samma sak, Lily tittade storögt på, _Wow, vilka muskler James har, måste va från all quidditch…Vad håller du på med Lily!! Titta bort! _Lily drog snabbt bort blicken och körde ner huvudet i kudden.

"Ehh, katten…" började Remus "du kan titta nu"

Lily lyfte försiktigt upp huvudet och tittade runt i rummet, Sirius, Remus och Peter låg i sina sängar och James stod i bara byxor framför henne, Lily körde snabbt ner huvudet i kudden igen.

"Öh, James…" började Remus försiktigt "jag tror inte att hon vill se dig utan kläder"

"Åh, jaså" svarade James och drog på sig en tröja.

"En väluppfostrad liten dam" konstaterade Sirius.

"Du får flytta på dig nu katten, det där är min säng" Lily reste sig tvärt, _James säng!_

James böjde sig fram och plockade upp henne, "släpp mig din idiot!" Fräste Lily och klöste hans armar, James släppte henne och tittade gnällande på sin arm.

"Du behövde väll inte klösa mig!" Utbrast han förtvivlat.

"Jag sa ju att hon skulle rivas!" Påminde Sirius dem,_ hmf! Vart ska jag sova nånstans då? Jag tänker inte sova i nån av deras sängar!_

"Bädda åt henne på golvet James" Föreslog Remus och tittade upp från sin bok.

James tog fram en filt ur garderoben och vecklade ut den på golvet.

"Sådär ja, nu har du en egen säng" Lily glodde på honom och James suckade, han gick tillbaka till garderoben, tog ut en kudde och slängde ner den på filten.

"Nöjd nu madam?" Frågade James henne skeptiskt, _visst! _Lily lade sig på filten och stängde ögonen, James gick till sin säng och gjorde samma sak.

"Hon påminner om Lily" Konstaterade Sirius skrattande, _om de bara visste!_ "Dom tycker om dig lika mycket båda två!"

"Äh, håll tyst! Muttrade James


	5. Men katter kan ju inte gå på toan!

Lily vaknade nästa morron av att Peter gav ifrån sig en hög snarkning, hon öppnade ögonen och bländades av solljuset, efter att hennes ögon vant sig så såg hon att marodörerna fortfarande sov. Hon kollade på klockan vid ett av nattduksborden, _elva, dom sover nog ett tag till, jag kan kolla in deras rum så länge. _Hon reste på sig och började undersöka rummet, på golvet låg det kläder utslängt lite överallt, fast inte lika mycket som i Lilys sovsal, det var mest städat vid Remus säng och mest stökigt vid Sirius, _vilken överraskning. _

Lily tittade sedan under James säng, där låg lite kläder, bland annat en fin mantel, och en hög med foton. Hon gick fram och tittade närmre på fotona, några bilder var på en pojke med korpsvart rufsigt hår, _gud så söt…Han var! _En annan bild var på marodörerna under deras första eller andra år, _bästa vänner ända sedan första dagen, _hon flyttade blicken till en annan bild som var på James och Sirius, dom skrattade och hade armen på den andres axel, _jag har aldrig sett några som är lika tajta som dom, man skulle kunna tro att de var bröder… _

Sedan fångade en bekant röd färg hennes blick, det var ett foto på henne, från hennes fjärde eller femte år, på fotot hade också någon målat ett hjärta och skrivit L.E i det, _hur fick han tag på den här? Det ska jag minsann fråga honom när jag är som vanligt igen!_

Lily fortsatte att undersöka rummet men tröttnade snabbt och tittade på klockan, _halv tolv, vilka sömntutor! _Klockan fortsatte att gå och när Lily tittade på klockan igen var den ett, _Nä nu får det va nog! Visst, det är lördag, men dom kan ju inte sova hur länge som helst!_

Lily hoppade upp på James säng, _hur ska jag väcka honom? Tja, jag kan ju riva honom som jag gjorde igår…Näe Lily, var inte så taskig, igår förtjänade han det, inte nu._

Hon gick upp på hans rygg och tryckte med tassarna, James vaknade inte utan vände bara på sig och la sig på rygg, Lily gick upp på hans mage och tryckte med tassarna igen, _vakna då!_

James grymtade lite men vaknade inte, _nä nu! _Hon började hoppa på hans mage, det slutade bara med att James lade armarna om henne och tryckte henne intill sig, "Potter vakna!" Jamade hon, inget hände, _det här är ju rätt mysigt, det känns skönt och tryggt…Lily vad är det med dig! Bit honom i armen eller nåt, _Lily bet honom försiktigt i armen och James öppnade ögonen, det tog ett tag för honom att fatta att hon låg på honom, sedan släppte han henne.

"Gomorron katten" gäspade han fram, _gomorron? Snarare god dag._

Lily hoppade till Sirius säng och började hoppa på honom precis som hon hade hoppat på James, fast den här gången funkade det.

"5 minuter till…" mumlade han, _nähä du_, Lily bet honom i armen, han satte sig käpprak upp och utbrast "jag är uppe!"

"Vaäreom?" Mumlade Remus nyvaket.

"Katten vill att vi ska gå upp" förklarade James medan han bytte om, Lily tittade då väldigt intresserat på en fläck på väggen.

"Hur mycket är klockan då?" Frågade Sirius medan han också bytte om.

"kvart över ett…" Svarade Peter som just hade vaknat.

"Ett?!" Utbrast Remus, Sirius och James samtidigt.

"Nu har vi missat både frukosten och lunchen" Gnällde Sirius, _japp, och det är ert fel!_

Lily blängde surt på dem.

"Du kunde väll ha väckt oss tidigare!" Gnällde Sirius, _javisst, skyll allt på mig!_

"Pax för toan!" Utbrast Peter medan han sprang in i badrummet och låste dörren.

_Jag har inte vatt på toan på jättelänge, _hon kände då nästan direkt trycket i blåsan, _men hur ska jag kunna gå på toa?! Jag kan ju inte gå och sätta mig på den vanliga toaletten!_

Remus bytte nu om så Lily vände sig mot väggen igen, sen när han var klar vände hon sig om och började springa runt deras ben och jama.

"Vad är det med henne?" Frågade Sirius förvirrat.

"Jag vet inte" svarade James och såg lika förvirrad ut som Sirius, _åh, dom fattar ju ingenting!_

Lily gick fram till toaletten och rev på dörren, dom tittade fortfarande lika förvirrat på henne, _så kan jag göra, då måste de fatta, det kommer att se konstigt ut men jag har väll inget val…_

Lily gick bort till väggen och lyfte benet, som en hund, _gud va pinsamt!_

Remus, Sirius och James tittade på henne som om hon var knäpp.

"Öh…" Började Sirius "jag tror att hon har blivit knäpp!" Lily suckade, _Idioter!_

"Öh…" Började sedan Remus "jag tror att hon måste gå på toa…" _Tack Remus!!!_

"På toa?" Frågade James förvirrat.

"Jao, James, på toa!" Svarade Remus som det vore självklart.

"Men katter kan ju inte gå på toan…" Började Sirius förvirrat men Remus avbröt honom.

"På katt lådan smarton!" K_att låda?! _

"Jaså!" Utbrast James och Sirius samtidigt.

"Men hur får vi tag på en sån?" Undrade Sirius.

"Filch har säkert en!" Föreslog James, _smart tänkt Potter!_

"Ja, det har han nog!" Instämde Sirius "jag och Måntand kan hämta en så stannar du här, Slingersvans lär nog ta ett tag på sig innan han är klar"

"Okej, men skynda er på!"

Remus och Sirius öppnade dörren och smällde sedan igen den, Lily vandrade fram och tillbaka i rummet och försökte hålla sig, sedan gick hon in under sängen och hämtade fotot på sig själv, _jag kanske kan försöka förklara för honom att jag har blivit en katt_. Hon hoppade sedan upp på sängen, satte sig bredvid James och slängde ner fotot i hans knä, han tog upp det och tittade sedan på henne, "Potter, det är jag, Lily!", men James tolkade visst jamandet som att han skulle berätta vem som var på bilden, _pucko!_.

"Det är Lily Evans" Började han medan han fortfarande tittade på fotot "hon är lika gammal som oss och är också en Gryffindor" _jag vet! _" Fast hon är väldigt smart så jag fattar inte varför hon inte hamnade i Ravenclaw…" _han tycker jag är smart…Lily! _"Fast hon sätter nog mod högre än intelligens, hon är snäll och omtänksam, en riktig vän, hon kan se nåt gott i alla, utom mig…" James vart lite dystrare efter det " hon tycker till och med om Snape mer än mig! Jag måste verkligen va hemsk…"

"Det är inte sant James…" Jamade hon, _eller det är det kanske, jag har aldrig försökt att se nått bra i honom, han har alltid varit en arrogant idiot, fast när jag tänker efter har jag inte sett honom göra nåt det här året, han har nog förändras, dessutom så sa han inget om mitt utseende, han kanske verkligen gillar mig… Lily, vad tänker du på?! Han vill bara ha dig för att du är den enda han inte kan få!_

Dörren öppnades och in kom Sirius och Remus bärande på en katt låda, James slängde snabbt fotot in under sängen igen.

"Här har du din toa!" Pustade Sirius och satte ner den på golvet, när Lily inte rörde sig ur fläcken fortsatte han "vad är det nu då?!"

Lily fortsatte att glo på dom med en anklagande blick.

"Öh…" Började James "jag tror inte hon vill att vi ska titta…" _Precis! _

"Jag tänker inte gå på toa när ni tittar!" Jamade hon.

"Okej, vi vänder oss om då" föreslog Remus, alla vände sig om med ryggen åt henne.

"Har hon gått än?" Viskade Sirius efter ett tag.

"Vet inte" svarade Remus, och alla vände sig om, Lily satt fortfarande och tittade på dom som om de vore idioter.

"Öh… Hon vill nog inte ens att vi ska va i samma rum…" Konstaterade James, _Precis!_

"Jag vill inte gå på toa när ni är här!" Jamade hon.

Just då kom Peter ut ur badrummet, "ni kan ju ta in katt lådan i badrummet och sen stänga dörren, då får hon ju vara ifred…" _Det är det smartaste du nånsin har sagt Pettigrew!_

"Smart!" Utbrast de samtidigt, James bar upp katt lådan och satte den i badrummet.

"Klart!" Meddelade James "nöjd nu?" _Japp!_ Lily gick in i badrummet och James stängde efter henne. Lily ställde sig i katt lådan, _hur gör jag nu då? Gör som katten gör hemma Lily! Du vet ju hur den gör… På tre! Ett… Två… Två och ett halvt…Gör det nu Lily!_


	6. Levicorpus!

När Lily var klar så gick hon bort till dörren och började riva på den, _det där gör jag helst aldrig mer… _Dörren öppnades och Lily gick ut.

"Kan vi gå och äta nu?" Bad Sirius dom "annars svälter jag ihjäl!"

_Det serveras ju ingen mat nu smarto!_

"Men det serveras ju ingen mat nu…" Började Remus.

"Vem har sagt att vi ska till stora salen Måntand?" avbröt James honom med ett leende.

_Vart ska vi annars äta då?_

"Jaa, där har vi inte varit på länge…" Instämde Sirius leende han också.

"Jaså dit" muttrade Remus, _vart?_

"Men vad väntar vi på då?!" Utbrast Peter "snart kommer min mage kurra så högt att hela slottet hör den..."

Marodörerna gick ut därifrån, Remus höll upp dörren till Lily och hon trippade efter.

Hon följde med dom ut från porträtt hålet, _vart ska dom nånstans?_

De stannade framför ett porträtt av en fruktskål, _vad gör vi här? _Sirius tog fram handen och kittlade päronet, då öppnades tavlan och de gick in,_ är vi i köket?!_ De möttes av husalfer och marodörerna bad om mat och alferna hämtade det mer än gärna.

När de hade ätit tackade marodörerna alferna och gick.

"Vad gör vi nu då?" Muttrade Peter.

"Vi kan väll gå ner till sjön" Föreslog Remus.

"Det finns nog någon vid sjön som vi kan spela ett spratt på" viskade Sirius till James som skrattade och nickade.

Väl nere vid sjön slängde de sig ner i gräset under bokträdet, Lily la sig ner där också och njöt av vårsolen. De var inte de ända som var där, ett antal elever satt utspridda längs sjön.

"Nå, vem ska vi ta?" Undrade Sirius och tittade sig omkring på eleverna.

"Vi kan väll retas lite med Frank" Föreslog James "han överraskade ju oss förra veckan, nu är det dags att ge tillbaka!" _Frank är deras vän, så det gör inget, de gör det ju bara på skoj…_

Sirius tog upp sin trollstav och riktade den mot Frank som satt en liten bit bort och pratade med Alice. "Levicorpus" mumlade han.

Frank drogs då upp i luften och hängde uppochner, som om en osynlig kraft lyft upp honom i fötterna, han skrek till av förvåning, marodörerna vred sig av skratt i gräset, Lily kunde inte heller låta bli att dra på munnen och skratta, så än en gång kom det lustiga ljudet från henne.

"Det här ska ni få för!" Skrattade Frank "så småningom! Ta ner mig nu!"

"Om du… säger det… så!" Flämtade James fram mellan skratten, han mumlade en motbesvärjelse och Frank föll till marken, marodörerna skrattade ännu mer, Lily också.

Deras skratt avbröts av att någon började gråta lite längre bort, marodörerna och Lily tittade bort dit ljudet kom från, där stod en liten första års flicka från Hufflepuff omringad av tre sjätte års elever från Slytherin. James ögon smalnade när han reste på sig och gick dit, med Lily tätt bakom, _vad ska han göra nu?_

"Låt henne va ifred!" Sa James med en lugn fast bestämd röst, killarna skrattade nervöst.

"Annars vaddå Potter?" Frågade en av dom "vi är tre mot en"

"Annars så gör jag som förra gången, om ni kommer ihåg" fortsatte James lika lugnt som förut och fingrade på sin trollstav som låg i sin ficka "jag sa låt henne vara!"

Något i James blick fick de två andra att nervöst backa därifrån, den tredje såg inte lika säker ut längre, han tänkte frenetiskt efter nåt att säga eller göra, hans blick fastnade sedan på Lily.

"Har Potter skaffat sig en liten katt!" Skrattade han, han böjde sig ner och drog upp Lily i nackskinnet, Lily fräste och försökte klösa honom, men nådde inte.

"Ska jag kasta din kära lilla katt i sjön till jättebläckfisken?" Fortsatte han sedan.

"Du skulle bara våga!" Hotade James och Sirius honom, James tog upp sin trollstav.

Sirius var nu framme vid James och ställde sig bredvid honom, killen från Slytherin höjde armen och var beredd att kasta Lily men James reagerade blicksnabbt.

"Levicorpus!"

* * *

Fortsättningen kommer snart... Please review! xD 


	7. Jag kan se ljuset!

Vet att det har tagit lång tid... men här är fortsättningen :) Tack för era reviews:D

* * *

Killen från Slytherin hängdes uppochner i luften precis som Frank hade gjort tidigare, Lily kastades ur hans grepp och föll ner i det iskalla vattnet. Hennes muskler frös till is så hon kunde inte röra sig, det kändes som att få tusen nålar intryckta i huden. Lungorna hade också frusit till is, hon kunde inte göra annat än att sakta sjunka till botten som låg bara någon meter ner, _så det här är slutet…_

Ett par starka händer tog tag under hennes mage och drog upp henne ur vattnet, hon drog in den varma luften i lungorna och sen svartnade det för ögonen…

"Är hon okej?" hördes en avlägsen röst.

"Gör nånting James!" Utbrast en annan.

"Vad ska jag göra då?!" Frågade James oroligt "ska jag göra hjärt- och lungräddning på en katt?!"

"Gör nått bara?!" Utbrast Remus skräckslaget.

Lily kunde känna James händer på sin mage när han började trycka där han trodde hjärtat var.

"Det funkar inte James!" Utbrast Sirius hysteriskt "gör nåt annat!"

Lily öppnade ögonen lite och kunde urskilja James ansikte väldigt nära hennes, hon öppnade ögonen helt och såg in i James nötbruna ögon, James vart så chockad att han föll baklänges ner i gräset. Lily kunde nu också se de andra marodörerna stå böjda över henne med oroliga blickar, "Hon lever!" Utbrast Remus, Sirius och Peter och log lättat mot henne.

Lily hostade upp vattnet och reste sig sedan försiktigt på sig, benen orkade inte bära henne så hon föll till marken igen, hon tittade på marodörerna, _någon av dom rädda mitt liv…_

Hennes blick landade på James som just hade rest sig, hans kläder var blöta, _James…_

James böjde sig ner och viskade "låter du mig bära dig?" Lily nickade till svar och han plockade försiktigt upp henne.

"Vi går och sätter oss i solen så torkar ni säkert…" Föreslog Sirius, de gjorde som han sa.

_James räddade mitt liv, han räddade mig, Lily Evans… Nej, han räddade en katt, han hoppade i det iskalla vattnet för att rädda en katt, en katt!_

"Det var nära ögat!" Flämtade Remus och tittade på Lily "jag tror hon fortfarande fryser…"

Lily hade inte lagt märke till att hon darrade, James tryckte henne hårt intill sig.

"Hallå! Släpp ner mig!" Skrek killen från Slytherin som fortfarande hängde uppochner en bit bort, Sirius höjde trollstaven och mumlade en besvärjelse, killen svävade sakta ut över sjön.

"Nej! Inte där! Snälla inte där!" Skrek han skräckslaget "jag menade det inte!"

"Det skulle du ha tänkt på innan du hotade våran katt och kastade henne i sjön!" Ropade Sirius, och med en vift på staven föll den skrikande killen från Slytherin ner i sjön.

Lily tittade in i James ögon och jamade "tack James…"

"Det var så lite…" Svarade James och tittade in i hennes ögon också, han fick ett konstigt uttryck i ansiktet och vände bort blicken igen.

Flickan från Hufflepuff kom blygt fram till dom och sa snabbt "tack så mycket!" James hann inte svara förrän hon var borta igen.

_Det var väldigt snällt av honom att gå och hjälpa den där flickan… Och mig…Jag kanske har varit för hård mot honom, jag borde ge honom en chans... Det här är inte den Potter jag kände, han har förändrats…_

James började klappa henne försiktigt, Lily hade inte nått emot det så hon lät honom göra det.

_När man väl börjat lära känna honom så…Nu fattar jag i alla fall hur de andra kan vara kompisar med honom, nu förstår jag vad de ser hos honom…_

"Hon tycker nog om dig nu James" anmärkte Remus och tillade sedan "kolla bara på henne!"

Lily hade inte märkt det själv men hon spann, det vibrerade i halsen och bröstet på henne, _vilken konstig känsla, men det är skönt …_

"Ser du Taggis…" Började Sirius glatt "hon hatade ju dig men nu älskar hon dig! Lily upptäcker nog också så småningom vilken toppenkille du e…"

James gav honom ett sorgset leende, "det har hon redan gjort" jamade Lily tröstande till honom.

"Till och med katten håller med, James!" Fortsatte Sirius "ge inte upp hoppet om henne, hon kommer att förstå det nångång… Och om hon inte gör det ska jag se till att hon gör det, på ett eller annat sätt…

Alla skrattade, inklusive Lily, hon hade fått tillbaka värmen nu och lösgjorde sig från James.

Hon gick fram till Sirius och strök sig mot hans ben, fortfarande spinnande, han klappade henne försiktigt och utbrast glatt "hon tycker visst om mig med nu! Jag visste att hon skulle falla för min charm förr eller senare! Det gör alla…" Marodörerna och Lily vred sig av skratt.

"Men vi kan inte kalla henne katten" började Remus "hon behöver ett namn!"

"Hmm" började Sirius eftertänksamt "vi kan väll kalla henne fröken Rödtott!"

"Nej!" Utbrast allihop samtidigt, inklusive Lily som jamade.

"Okej, okej… ta det lugnt" fortsatte Sirius skrattande och höll upp händerna som om han försökte skydda sig själv "jag har ett annat förslag…"

"Sirius!" Utbrast de allihop igen och Remus fortsatte sedan "vi har fått nog av dina idéer!"

"Men det är en bra idé!" Fortsatte Sirius förnärmat och tittade på dom med hundögon.

"Ja okej då, låt höra…" Sa James som fick dåligt samvete för sin bäste vän.

"Vi kan väll kalla henne för Lily?" Föreslog Sirius och förklarade sen "eftersom att dom är så lika…eller var…är…nåt!"

"Ja, det låter bra" medgav Remus "du har faktiskt rätt Tramptass"

"Visst" svarade Peter och vände blicken mot James.

"Japp, jag gillar det!" Svarade James med ett leende.

Alla vände sedan blicken mot Lily, "vad tycker du då katten?" Lily jamade instämmande.

"Ni har ju sagt förut att jag är ett geni!" Skröt Sirius "nu har ni mer bevis för det!"

James och Peter hoppade på honom och började brottas på skoj, Remus kunde inte låta bli att dra på munnen.

"Fusk!" Utbrast Sirius skrattande "Två mot en! Hjälp mig Måntand!"

Remus tittade på honom och sa lugnt "nja, jag vet inte, jag tycker att du klarar dig rätt bra själv Tramptass" Sirius låg underst med James och Peter över sig.

"Ja, okej då!" Skrattade Sirius "jag erkänner, du är också ett geni Remus, hjälp mig nu!"

"Vad sa du Sirius?" Fortsatte Remus retsamt "jag hörde inte…"

"Du är ett geni Måntand!" Flämtade Sirius fram mellan skratten, James höll nu fast honom medan Peter kicklade honom, "hjälp!"

"Om du säger det så" sa Remus sarkastiskt och gick in i slagsmålet.

_Killar… _Suckade Lily medan hon nyfiket tittade på, _fast det ser faktiskt ganska roligt ut…_

Det vart ganska jämnt nu, Remus brottades med Peter medan James och Sirius rullade runt på marken, Sirius tog tag i James och började kickla honom för att ge igen från innan, James skrattade och vred sig på marken.

"Lily, hjälp mig!" Flämtade han fram innan Sirius påbörjade en ny kickelattack.

_Ja, okej då, men bara för att du räddade mitt liv… Det har inget att göra med att det ser roligt ut… absolut inte, hehe…_

Lily hoppade på Sirius, som föll ner på rygg, och började brottas med honom, Sirius hade ganska lätt kunnat kasta bort henne men han fortsatte att brottas med henne.

"Hjälp mig killar! Hon vinner ju!" Utbrast Sirius med låtsad rädsla "hon är mycket starkare än mig!" Lily rev honom lite löst på kinden och han föll ryckande ner på marken.

"Jag kan se ljuset!" Utbrast han med överdriven hes röst "döden är nära! James!" Han tog tag i James hand "Lämna mig inte! Jag vill inte va ensam när jag döööööör…"

Sedan la han sig livlöst ner på marken, ryckte till, och låg sedan livlös igen, Lily satte sig triumferande på hans bröst och jamade högt "Jag vann!"

Marodörerna skrattade så att tårarna rann, Sirius kunde efter ettag inte heller längre hålla sig för skratt, de låg allihop i en hög på gräset och skrattade, eleverna runt omkring som hade sett det skrattade också, men de som inte hade sett det tittade förundrat på dom.

_Varför har jag inte blivit kompis med dom tidigare? Jag har aldrig haft så här kul i hela mitt liv! Marodörerna är okej…_


	8. Vanessa Parker

Lily satte sig i gräset och tittade på marodörerna som låg flämtande på rygg.

"Jag tar en tupplur…" informerade Sirius dom och la sig med armarna under huvudet.

"Bra… Idé…" Instämde Peter gäspande och la sig tillrätta, _herregud! Hur kan dom va trötta __redan nu?! Killar…_

Remus tog upp en bok ur väskan och slog upp den medan James la sig ner han med, fast han stängde inte ögonen utan tittade på molnen, förlorad i sina egna tankar, _undrar vad han tänker på… _

Lilys tankar avbröts av ett prasslande uppifrån trädet, hon tittade instinktivt upp i trädkronan och lyssnade, det prasslade igen, Lilys blick for till en gren där det rörde sig, hon reste på sig och smög sakta mot trädets stam, hon lyssnade igen. Alla hennes övriga tankar hade försvunnit, det enda som hon brydde sig om nu var prasslet från trädet, det hördes igen från andra sidan trädet. Utan en tanke hoppade Lily upp och satte klorna i barken, hon klättrade smidigt upp och ställde sig på en gren, prasslet kom från andra sidan, hon hoppade graciöst från gren till gren tills hon kunde urskilja något som rörde sig bland bladen.

Instinktivt visste hon att det var en fågel. Fågeln la inte märke till henne utan fortsatte att leta mat, Lily smög tyst framåt tills hon bara var en meter ifrån den, fågeln höjde huvudet och gjorde sig beredd att flyga därifrån, _det är nu eller aldrig…_

Lily tog sats och anföll, fågeln hann inte reagera, Lily satte klorna i den och sedan tänderna,

Lily klättrade neråt och kom sedan till marken, hon släppte den och tittade förväntansfullt på den, hon ville leka, men fågeln var död, hon satte tänderna i den igen, hon kunde känna de mjuka fjädrarna och smaken av något metalliskt i munnen, tankarna klarnade igen, _vad har du gjort Lily?! _Hon vart plötsligt medveten om blodsmaken i munnen och spottade ut fågeln.

_Ahhh! Vad äckligt! Lily du höll på att äta upp en fågel! _Hon började fräsa och spotta som en galning, _vad tänkte du på?! Jag tänkte inte! Precis… jag tänkte inte över huvudtaget... _hon kunde fortfarande tydligt känna blodsmaken i munnen, _måste få bort det! Måste få bort det!_

Hon böjde huvudet och började tugga på gräset, hon tittade upp och såg James titta undrande på henne, _åh, skitsamma om han ser, jag bryr mig inte! Måste få bort smaken! Måste få bort det! _Lily tuggade frenetiskt på gräset, hon tittade upp på James igen, men den här gången tittade han roat på henne, Lily spottade ut gräset, _usch, usch, usch! _Hon sprang ner till vattnet och sköljde ur munnen, _börjar jag bli en katt helt och hållet? _

_Det där var inte jag… jag såg ju vad jag gjorde men det var inte jag som gjorde de, jag kunde inte tänka klart…Lily, du börjar bli knäpp! _Smaken hade försvunnit nu så hon gick upp och tittade på fågeln igen, det vände sig i magen när hon tittade på den, _jag borde nog fundera på att bli vegetarian…Näe, aldrig i livet! Jag tänker inte bli en sån där pinnsmal tjej som lever på gräs!_

Lilys tankar avbröts av James, "Remus, var tror du Lily är?"

"Vart Lily är? Hon sitter ju nästan bredvid dig" svarade Remus och tittade upp från boken.

"Du fattar vad jag menar!" Fortsatte James.

"Jag vet fortfarande inte var hon är James…"

"Jag har inte sett henne på jättelänge, hon är spårlöst försvunnen"

"Nu överdriver du väll inte lite James… Hon kan ju inte bara gå upp i rök"

"Nja, upp i rök är väll att överdriva, men…"

James avbröts av ett högt fnitter en bit bort, Sirius hade också hört det och höjde sig upp på armbågarna, Peter märkte ingenting utan låg fortfarande och snarkade ljudligt. En bit bort stod en grupp tjejer som fnittrade och kastade förstulna blickar åt marodörernas håll, Lily kände igen dom som sjätteårselever från Hufflepuff, till skillnad från marodörerna så kunde Lily höra dom klart och tydligt, _ha! Jag kan till och med höra vad dom viskar om härifrån…_

"Gå nu!" Viskade en av tjejerna fnittrande.

"Kom igen nu! Du fixar det… det gör du alltid!" Viskade en annan uppmuntrande.

"Okej, kommer snart…" Svarade tjejen i mitten av gruppen självsäkert och började gå åt marodörernas håll, _vad vill hon oss?! _Tjejen ställde sig lugnt framför marodörerna, Lily tittade tjurigt på henne, hon var tvungen att medge att tjejen var väldigt söt, hon var lång, smal och hade glänsande ljusblont hår. Marodörerna låtsades att de inte såg henne, _hehe!_

Tjejen tittade tillbaka på sina kompisar som gav henne uppmuntrande blickar och fnittrade, sedan harklade hon sig ljudligt och sa "Hej!"

Sirius gav henne en kort nick utan att säga något, hennes blick for över Remus som satt och läste, Peter som fortfarande låg och snarkade ljudligt och tillsist på James som satt och tittade på Lily som börjat slicka sig om tassen för att ha nått att göra.

"James…" Började hon och James tittade upp på henne "jo, jag undrar om du har någon att ta med till Hogsmeade imorron…"

James tänkte efter och fick en drömmande blick, han drog sedan handen genom håret och skakade på huvudet, då log hon självsäkert och fortsatte flirtigt,

"Skulle du vilja gå med mig?" Sirius tittade nu upp och log roat, han visste precis vad hon skulle få för svar, hon skulle få samma svar som alla andra tjejer fått. Lily gick och satte sig bredvid Sirius, _Haha! Att hon ens försöker… _

James sneglade på Sirius och svarade "Jag hade inte tänkt att gå med någon…"

Tjejen tittade förvånat på honom och såg plötsligt arg ut, Sirius och Lily log brett, _sa ju det!_ Tjejen vände på klacken av gick förnärmat därifrån, James kastade ännu en blick på Sirius och ropade sedan "vänta!" Tjejen vände sig om och tittade på honom, James drog handen genom håret ännu en gång och fortsatte sedan flirtigt han med, "jag ångra mig… vilken tid ska vi mötas?" _va?! _

James sneglade på Sirius igen som nu satt och tittade på dom med öppen mun. Tjejen log sött mot James igen och slängde med håret, "ska vi mötas i stora salen klockan ett?"

James log sitt charmerande leende och var väl medveten om att tjejens hjärta höll på att smälta, _vad håller han på med?! _

"Visst, vi ses då!" Fortsatte han charmigt.

"Ses" svarade tjejen och gick för att berätta för sina kompisar om sin nya dejt.

"Vad håller du på med?!" Utbrast Sirius när tjejen hade gått.

"Skaffar en dejt till Hogsmeade" svarade James lugnt och satte sig i gräset igen.

"Jaa, det såg jag!" fortsatte Sirius irriterat "men vad gjorde du egentligen?!"

"Vadå gjorde?" Frågade James förvirrat.

"Jag trodde du var kär i Lily!" Svarade Sirius förvirrat, James rodnade lite men svarade,

"Definiera var…"

"Så du menar att du inte är kär i Lily längre?" Frågade Sirius med höjda ögonbryn.

"Japp…" Svarade James och la sig ner, _va?!_

"Jovisst…Säkert!" Fnyste Sirius "så vi ska alltså tro på att du efter alla dessa år har fattat att Lily inte vill ha dig?! Att du har gett upp…"

"Ja, Lily har gjort klart för mig ett antal gånger att hon inte vill ha något med mig att göra…"

"Men det har inte fått dig att ge upp förut!" Fortsatte Sirius och granskade James.

"Jag har tänkt på vad Lily har sagt tidigare till mig om att fråga någon annan…" Fortsatte James och tittade upp på molnen "jag tror faktiskt att jag har kommit över henne nu…"

"Va?!" Utbrast Remus som nu också börjat lyssna på samtalet.

"Tagghorn har kommit över sin förälskelse…" Förklarade Sirius fast att han visste att Remus hade hört vad samtalet handlade om.

_Har han kommit över mig... har han äntligen lyssnat på det jag sagt till honom tusen gånger?_ Lily log men kunde inte undgå från att det kändes som om något saknades, _det var ju det här du ville Lily! _

"Vem är det du ska på dejt med imorron då?" Frågade Remus sedan.

"Vanessa Parker" svarade James entusiastiskt, _Vanessa Parker..._

"Vem är det?" Frågade Remus och tänkte efter.

"Såg du henne inte förut?" Muttrade Sirius.

"Näe, tittade inte…" Svarade Remus och tittade frågande på James.

"Hon tillhör Hufflepuff, sjätte årselev…" Började James leende "blont hår…" _Antagligen färgat _"lång…" _För lång! _"smal…" A_lldeles för smal! Hon lever säkert på gräs! _"Snygg…" _Snygg?! Ha!_ _Lite söt möjligtvis bara… _

"Sen när har du brytt dig så mycket om utseendet?" Frågade Sirius honom skarpt.

"Jag bryr mig inte mycket om utseendet!" Försvarade sig James "hon verkar trevlig och smart…" _Säkert! Det skulle förvåna mig om hon ens vet vad en trollstav e…_

"Om du säger det så Tagghorn…" Muttrade Sirius misstroget och la sig ner igen.

James sträckte ut handen för att klappa Lily men hon drog upp tassen och satte klorna i honom, hon drog sig sedan morrande undan och satte sig bredvid Sirius.

"Vad har jag gjort för fel nu då?" Frågade James och tittade på Sirius och Lily, när Sirius inte svarade fortsatte han "varför är ni tjuriga på mig?"

"Jag är inte tjurig!" Fräste Lily och tittade med glödande ögon på James som inte röjde en min, Sirius tittade nöjt på Lily och fortsatte sedan själv lugnt.

"Jag är inte tjurig James…förvånad, besviken, lite irriterad kanske…men inte tjurig"

Sirius sträckte sedan själv ut handen för att klappa Lily och hon lät honom göra det.

James gjorde tecken till Sirius om att han skulle följa med, Sirius reste då på sig och följde efter, de gick sedan längs med sjön därifrån, Lily kunde fortfarande urskilja vad de sa.

"Vad är det du håller på med James?"

"Jo jag…"

"Jag trodde du var kär i Lily! Det här är inte den James jag känner…"

"Sirius, jag har tänkt efter och jag ...

Mer kunde Lily inte höra, de var för långt bort.

* * *

hehe, nu tar det stopp igen... jag lägger in fortsättningen så fort som möjligt xD Please review! x) 


	9. Dumma kattinstinkter!

Ledsen att det har tagit så lång tid... men här kommer fortsättningen! Tack för era reviews:)

_

* * *

_

_Vad är det med dig Lily? Du är faktiskt tjurig…men du har inget att va tjurig över…_Lily suckade och tittade ut på den glittrande sjön, hon kunde inte undgå att känna sig skyldig, _jag måste be James om ursäkt, han kommer ju inte fatta vad jag säger men det känns nog bättre…_

När James och Sirius kom tillbaka såg Sirius ut att vara på lite bättre humör, Lily gick fram till James och jamade skamset "förlåt James, jag borde inte ha gjort så…"

James satte sig ner på huk och klappade henne försiktigt på huvudet, Lily strök sig mot hans hand, slickade den sedan och spann ljudligt, Lily drog sig sedan chockat undan, James stirrade chockat på henne också.

_Vad fick mig att göra det där? Dumma kattinstinkter!_

"Sirius, väck Peter" sa Remus tillslut "middagen serveras nu…"

Lily som ville ha nått att göra gick bort till Peter och vrålade i hans öra "vakna sömntuta!" Peter vaknade med ett ryck.

"Öh…" Började Sirius och tittade förundrat på Lily "Lily är läskig…läskigare än originalet!"

"Jaa…hon verkar faktiskt förstå vad vi säger…" Instämde Remus.

"Ja! Jag fattar vad ni säger!" Jamade hon irriterat "synd att inte ni fattar vad jag säger! Ni fattar ju verkligen ingenting… har inte nån av er en hjärna som är utvecklad nog att förstå att det är jag!"

Marodörerna tittade bara förundrat på henne efter hennes långa tal som mest lät som mjao miaw mjao miaaaaw…

_Remus kunde väll åtminstone lista ut att det är jag! Ååå, jag ger upp… det är väll bäst att jag börjar vänja mig vid mitt nya liv som katt!_

"Kommer ni?" Jamade hon tillslut och började gå upp mot slottet.

Marodörerna gick en bit efter och pratade.

"Tänk om hon är en animagus precis som…" Började Sirius, _animagus? Ha! Kan ni inte komma på nån bättre anledning än det?!_

"Sänk rösten Sirius!" Utbrast Remus och tittade sig nervöst omkring.

"Nja, hon är nog bara väldigt smart" avbröt James dem.

"Ja, tänk om alla katter egentligen förstår vad vi säger…" Föreslog Sirius "bara att de inte visar det lika tydligt som Lily…"

Sirius och James började sedan skratta. "Vad är det nu då?" Frågade Peter nyfiket.

"Jo, tänk alla som pratar till sina katter som om de vore bebisar eller idioter!" Svarade Sirius och fortsatte sedan "jag skulle tycka att det kändes skitkonstigt om jag pratade med Lily på det sättet…"

"Säga vadå till exempel?" Frågade Peter.

"Jo som: kom till husse lilla gumman så ska du få mat!" Skrattade Sirius.

"Eller: kommsilomsi lilla stumpilumpan…" Fortsatte James skrattande, _jag ska i alla fall sluta prata med katten hemma på det där sättet, fast Petunia är ju värre än mig i alla fall…_

Lily stannade framför porten och väntade tills Remus öppnade den, efter det sprang hon in i stora salen för att paxa plats, hon hittade ett par lediga platser och hoppade upp där.

Ett par tredjeårselever kom och tänkte sätta sig vid Lily men hon fräste åt dem så de backade skräckslaget därifrån, det tog inte lång tid innan marodörerna dök upp och satt sig bredvid.

"Lily är smart!" Konstaterade Sirius "inga tvivel om saken!"

"Tack Sirius" jamade Lily.

Maten hade redan dykt upp på faten så marodörerna tog för sig.

"Vad vill du ha idag då Lily?" Frågade Remus.

_Hm, vad tycker katter om? Fisk! Om jag är en katt borde jag tycka om fisk…eller kött…eller nåt annat… hur gör jag för att visa att jag vill ha lite av varje?_

Lily tänkte precis hoppa upp på bordet när hon kände att det började vända sig i magen, instinktivt böjde hon sig ner på huk, det började sedan rycka i kroppen och hon började ge ifrån sig ett lustigt ljud, _ånej! Jag kommer att…_

Lily hostade upp nått som flög ner på golvet, _…spy!_

"Blää! Var du tvungen att göra det där här?!" Utbrast Peter äcklat.

_Dumma kattinstinkter! _Lily kände hur hon började bli röd i ansiktet, _undra om katter kan rodna…_Lily tittade ner i backen och försökte dölja att hon rodnade, där nere låg det hon hade spytt upp, _en hårboll…varför slickade du dig på tassen förut Lily?!_

Tjejerna som satt bredvid tittade äcklat på och utbrast "fy va äckligt!", de flyttade sig längre bort längs bänken, de flyttade sig så hastigt att en och dom spillde pumpajuice i knäet på sig själv, en annan föll av bänken och en annan körde ner händerna i maten för att inte tappa balansen. Någon klappade sedan Lily på ryggen, hon tittade upp, det var James.

"Det är lugnt Lily…" Han tog upp sin trollstav, mumlade en besvärjelse och hårbollen försvann, Sirius som satt på andra sidan bordet såg långt ifrån äcklad ut, han tittade på Lily med ett brett leende och försökte hålla tillbaka skrattet, vilket inte lyckades.

Han vrålade av skratt och trillade av bänken han med, James och Remus började då också skratta, Lily glömde snabbt bort vad hon skämdes för och stämde in i skratten.

James reste på sig och lutade sig över bordet för att se Sirius, som låg och vred sig av skratt på golvet, bättre, Lily reste då på sig och hoppade upp på James rygg, James föll framstupa ner på bordet av hennes tyngd. Lily hoppade ner från hans rygg när han reste på sig igen, magen och bröstet var täckt med allt möjligt, James ansikte hade oturligt nog fallit rakt ner i potatismoset, så när han reste på sig såg han ingenting, Sirius skrattade nu ännu mer, om det var möjligt. James tog av sig glasögonen, putsade dom och satte sedan på sig dom igen, han brydde sig inte om att dra bort potatismoset från ansiktet.

Hans blick for runt på alla och stannade sedan på Lily, _oops!_

"Det här ska du allt få för Kissen!" Utbrast han och slängde sig efter Lily, _hjälp!_ Han hamnade då än en gång i maten på bordet, men han fick tag på Lily, med ena handen hårt fäst i henne tog han upp potatismos med den andra och smetade in henne med det.

"James sluta!" Jamade hon skrattande "förstör inte min fina päls!"

Lily slet sig loss från James grepp men Sirius hade då rest sig upp igen och fångade henne, potatismoset som James smetat in på Lily smetades nu in på Sirius också, alla i stora salen såg nu på dem och skrattade, men sedan tystnade det och en ilsken röst utbrast.

"Mr Potter och Mr Black!" Rösten tillhörde en vansinnig Minerva McGonagall, "vad i Merlins skägg gör ni med den där katten!"

"Eh…Hallå Minnie!" Hälsade Sirius henne charmigt och släppte Lily.

"Ett sånt uppförande!" Röt hon så att det ekade i salen "förklara er!"

"Jo Professorn…" Började James och letade efter de rätta orden.

"Det var så att…" Fortsatte Sirius men slutade när han kom på hur dumt det skulle låta att skylla på ifrån sig på en katt.

"50 poängs avdrag från Gryffindor!" Fortsatte hon sedan och tittade strängt på dem.

Alla i Gryffindor bordet suckade och glodde på James och Sirius som log ursäktande.

"Inget mer Minnie?" Frågade James henne charmigt han med.

"Jo, Mr Potter" Svarade hon "straffkommendering för er båda! Ikväll, klockan åtta, mitt kontor…" Hon vände sedan på klacken och marscherade ut därifrån.

James tittade på Sirius som ryckte på axlarna "det kunde ha vatt värre"

Hela Gryffindor bordet stirrade fortfarande surt på dom, men många av killarna kunde inte låta bli att dra på munnen.

"Det är lugnt allesammans!" Ropade Sirius "Remus Lupin och Lily Evans kommer snart att tjäna ihop alla poäng åt oss på lektionerna igen…"

"Och dessutom så kommer Gryffindor att få ännu fler poäng när vi vinner quidditch pokalen igen för femte året i rad!" Ropade James och Gryffindorarna jublade medan Slytherinarna buade. _Dom två får ju aldrig nån att bli arg på dom…förutom Slytherinare förstås!_

Marodörerna satt sig ner och åt och den här gången frågade inte Remus vad Lily ville ha utan la upp lite allt möjligt på hennes tallrik.

* * *

Jag vet...det var inte mycket... men jag kommer att lägga in ett ganska långt kapitel så fort som möjligt xD Please review! så kanske fortsättningen kommer fortare...vem vet xD 


	10. För ditt eget bästa

Här kommer fortsättningen :) jag försökte att lägga ut den ganska fort, skrev ju på förra kapitlet att den här skulle bli lång, och det skulle den ha blivit också, men jag valde att korta av den och göra ett till kapitel istället...bara så ni vet xD and thanks for the reviews:D

* * *

"Hur lyckas ni ställa till det jämt?" Frågade Remus dem när de var på väg upp till sällskapsrummet.

"Jag vet inte" svarade James med ett leende och ryckte på axlarna "det bara blir så…"

"Japp" fortsatte Sirius med ett flin "det blir så när Tagghorn är med… han för nog med sig otur eller nåt!"

"Jag? Otur? Haha!" Fnyste James "det kan möjligtvis aldrig bero på dig min kära vän?"

"På mig? Hmm…" svarade Sirius och låtsades tänka efter innan han fortsatte "nepp, jag är rätt säker på att det beror på dig…"

"Ja, idag var det nog mitt fel…" Medgav James.

"Japp, det var det" svarade Remus och Peter samtidigt och Sirius nickade triumferat.

"Hallå! Det är nu ni ska säga: näe, det var inte ditt fel James…Det var Lilys fel!" Fortsatte James.

"Jovisst, skyll på Lily…" Började Remus retsamt "vem var det som föll ner i maten och vem var det som smetade in en katt?"

"Ja, du kan bli kladdig med om du vill…" Fortsatte James med ett brett flin och tittade på Remus "Kom så får du en kram!"

James gick med utbredda armar fram mot Remus. James, Lily och Sirius var fortfarande in smetade i mat. Remus backade förskräckt undan "James…Lägg av nu, Tagghorn!"

"Kom så får du en kram Måntand!" James fortsatte sakta framåt mot Remus som nu backat in i väggen.

"Tagghorn, du tänker inte görat va?" Frågade Remus nervöst och tittade på James blöta och kladdiga kläder, James lade huvudet på sned, Remus fattade vinken och sprang för livet med James strax bakom.

"Ville du inte ha en kram Måntand?!" Hörde de James ropa lite längre bort och strax efter hörde de Remus ropa "HJÄLP!"

Peter och Lily skrattade fast Sirius log bara, Peter tittade då nervöst på Sirius som la huvudet på sned.

"Vill du ha en kram Slingersvans?" Frågade Sirius sedan med ett flin, Peter reagerade direkt och sprang skrikande därifrån.

Den här gången skrattade Sirius tillsammans med Lily och sa sedan.

"Jag skulle inte krama Peter om jag så fick betalt för det!" _Inte jag heller! _Lily och Sirius gick tillsammans upp till sällskapsrummet, ingen av de andra marodörerna var där än.

Efter bara någon minut öppnades porträtthålet och Remus sprang in med James efter sig, Remus slängde sig andfådd ner på soffan medan James gick fram till Sirius.

"Fick du inte tag på honom?" Frågade Sirius honom förvånat, _han borde ha fått tag på honom, han är ju mer tränad än Remus._

"Jag ville inte få tag på honom" svarade James som knappt var andfådd alls "jag springer inte omkring och kramar massa killar, du fattar väll själv hur det skulle se ut?!" _vadå? Fattar inte!_

"Ja!" Skrattade Sirius "tänkt dig skvallret som skulle gå då: James Potter, från tjejmagnet till kill…"

"Det räcker nu! Jag har fattat!" Utbrast Lily jamande och avbröt honom innan han kunde fortsätta längre, Sirius tittade förvånat på henne men ryckte sedan på axlarna.

Remus reste sedan på sig och gick misstänktamt fram mot dom.

"Det är lugnt Remus, jag ska inte göra något" försäkrade James honom, Remus tittade då på Sirius.

"Vadå? Varför tror ni alltid att jag ska göra nått?" Sirius försökte låta sårad "jag gör ju aldrig nått" Remus tittade misstroget på honom.

"Men du tror ju på att James inte ska göra något!" Fortsatte Sirius men Remus tittade fortfarande misstroget på honom.

"Ja, okej, jag ska inte göra nåt!" Lovade Sirius honom "jag svär högtidligt att jag inte ska göra något!" Remus nöjde sig med det.

"Ni måste duscha!" Sa Remus sedan, _Haha! _

"Lily också…" Fortsatte Remus, _Va?!_

"Japp det måste hon nog" instämde Sirius och granskade Lily, _hallå! Jag är en katt! Jag kan tvätta mig själv… det är så katter gör!_

"Hon klarar nog inte att tvätta bort det där själv" instämde James också och tittade på Lily.

"Jo, det kan jag!" Jamade Lily.

"Ta med henne om ni ändå ska duscha…" Föreslog Remus, _nej!_

"Okej" svarade Sirius och plockade upp Lily som fräste och försökte klösa honom, fast han höll henne i ett järngrepp "hon tycker nog inte om att duscha…"

"Nej! Inte om ni är där!" Fräste Lily.

"Nepp, det verkar inte som så" instämde James och fortsatte sedan "men hon måste, hon kan ju inte se ut så där"

"Japp, du har rätt Tagghorn" svarade Sirius och började gå upp mot sovsalen.

"Släpp mig Sirius!" Lily satte klorna i honom men han släppte inte.

"Det är för ditt eget bästa Lily" Förklarade James.

"Att göra saker för hennes eget bästa gör ont!" Gnällde Sirius, _rätt åt dig!_

Alla i sällskapsrummet tittade nyfiket på dom, Sirius och James log oskyldigt mot dom och sprang sedan uppför trappen till sovsalen och stängde dörren.

"Dom tror nog att vi torterar henne!" Skrattade Sirius.

"Det gör ni!" Fräste Lily och försökte slingra sig ur hans grepp, Sirius kämpade för att hålla henne kvar och sprang sedan in i badrummet och ropade "Stäng dörren James!"

Sirius kunde inte hålla henne kvar längre utan släppte henne, hon sprang så fort hon kunde fram mot dörren men James drog igen den, hon försökte stanna men hade inte något att sätta klorna i, så hon gled in i dörren, _ouch…_

Sirius sköljde av blodet från armarna under vattenkranen, _ojdå, gjorde jag allt det där?_

"Vi kan nog gå till Madam Pomfrey sen…" Föreslog James.

"Näe, hon är nog trött på att ha oss där" svarade Sirius.

"Nja, jag tror att Poppy gillar oss innerst inne!" Fortsatte James leende.

"Väldigt djupt inne isåfall!" Skrattade Sirius.

"Eller så kanske hon inte tycker om er… det är faktiskt inte så svårt!" Fräste Lily.

"Vem duschar först?" Frågade Sirius.

"Du kan" svarade James och gick fram till dörren för att gå ut därifrån, Lily gick fram till dörren och väntade på att den skulle öppnas, _öppna då! Jag vill ut härifrån!_

"Kan du hålla henne medan jag går ut?" Frågade James.

"Aldrig i livet att jag bär henne nu igen!" Utbrast Sirius och visade James sina sönderrivna armar "tror du att jag tänker skaffa mig en till omgång av det där?!"

"Men hur kommer jag ut då? Hon smiter ju!"

"Jag vet inte, du får väll stanna kvar här inne"

"Visst, jag kan ju försöka lugna henne så länge"

Sirius böjde sig ner och tog av sig skorna och strumporna, han började sedan ta av sig tröjan.

"NEEJ! Inte igen!" Skrek Lily "Släpp ut mig härifrån! Ta inte av dig tröjan! Sirius!"

"Vad är det med henne nu då?" Muttrade Sirius fortfarande med tröjan på.

"Jag vet inte…"

"Just det! Hon vill ju inte att vi skulle ta av oss kläderna… hon vart ju så här då med"

"Förutom att hon inte skrek då…"

"Det hade jag glömt! Men hur gör vi då?"

"Vi får duscha henne först" Svarade James.

"Men vi kan ju inte duscha henne" påminde Sirius honom "hon vill ju inte se oss utan kläder"

"Eh, vi får gå in i duschen med kläderna på…" Föreslog James.

"Ja, vad gör man inte för hennes eget bästa…" Muttrade Sirius fast drog ändå på munnen.

"Det spelar ingen roll att ni har kläder på er!" Jamade Lily ilsket "ni får inte duscha mig ändå!"

"Ska vi sätta igång då?" Frågade Sirius medan James tog av sig skorna och strumporna han med "fast jag bär henne inte!"

"Okej, jag tar henne" James gick fram till Lily och bar upp henne, Lily började riva honom också precis som hon hade gjort med Sirius fast James släppte inte, han gick in i duschen med Sirius efter sig och drog på vattnet.

"SLÄPP MIG!" Skrek Lily och rev överallt där hon kom åt.

"Det går inte James!" James släppte Lily och tittade på sina armar som nu såg ut som Sirius.

"Jag märkte det"

"Vi får hitta på nåt annat sätt" muttrade Sirius och drog upp sin trollstav "nu är min trollstav blöt också!"

"Trollstaven!" Utbrast James och tog upp sin egen ur fickan, _vad tänker han göra nu?_

"Förlåt Lily, men det är för ditt eget bästa… Petrificus Totalus!"

Lily stelnade till, hon kunde inte röra sig, det enda hon kunde röra var ögonen, _en kroppslåsnings besvärjelse… James Potter!_

"Genialt James!" Utbrast Sirius.

"Tackar" svarade James och bugade.

"Då testar vi en gång till"

James bar upp Lily ännu en gång och gick in i duschen, Sirius stannade utanför den här gången. James satte ner Lily på golvet och lät vattnet skölja bort det värsta kladdet, _jag ska döda dom när dom tar bort besvärjelsen!_

"Du råkar inte ha nån katt tvål eller nåt va?" Frågade James men Sirius skakade på huvudet.

"Vi får väll ta vårat schampo" föreslog Sirius, _deras schampo! Kan dom inte fråga en tjej om lite schampo om dom ändå måste använda det på mig!_

"Kan du komma in hit och stänga av vattnet?" Frågade James "jag kan inte släppa Lily, då ramlar hon…" Sirius gick in i duschen och stängde av vattnet.

"Nu är ju jag också dyngsur"

"Du kan väll hålla henne medan jag tar schampot" föreslog James.

"Visst" svarade Sirius och tog tag i Lily.

"Vad trångt det e" muttrade James medan han hällde upp en klick schampo i handen.

Han kunde nästan inte böja sig ner för att det var så trångt, men lyckades ändå.

Han smetade försiktigt ut schampot över Lily, fast bara på ryggen och benen, _det var visst inte så farligt…dom tar ju inte på mig, utan på en katt, det är ju normalt, slappna av nu Lily!_

James tog sedan schampo igen fast smetade ut det i sitt eget hår, Sirius försökte resa på sig för att själv ta schampo men kunde inte, _hehe, det är för trångt._

"Det känns knäppt att fråga det här men kan du ta schampo i mitt hår också? Jag kan inte resa mig…" Frågade Sirius skrattande, James skrattade han med och tog ännu mer schampo.

"Det känns knäppare att göra det!" Svarade James och började smeta ut det i Sirius hår.

_Det här är ju helknäppt! Två killar fullt påklädda i en trång dusch med schampo i håret, dessutom har dom en förstenad katt mellan sig med schampo på sig också…och inte nog med det, den ene av dom står och smetar ut schampo på den andre… vad skulle folk säga om dom såg dom nu?! _

Precis då öppnades dörren och Frank klev in, när han fick syn på Sirius och James stirrade han på dom med öppen mun, _nu vet jag ju hur folk skulle reagera om de såg dom…_


	11. Två tjockskallar och en katt

James tog bort händerna från Sirius hår "jag vet att det här måste se väldigt konstigt ut…"

"Men det är inte som det ser ut!" Fortsatte Sirius, Frank tittade fortfarande på dom men stängde munnen och sa snabbt.

"Eh, jag ska nog gå nu…

"Vänta! Du såg ju vad som hände vid maten…" Började James och berättade varför de stod där i en dusch, fullt påklädda med schampo i håret och med en förstenad katt mellan sig.

När han var klar svarade Frank lättat "Vad ni skrämde mig! Ett tag trodde jag att ni…" men han avbröt sig.

"Skulle du kunna gå nu så att vi kan skölja bort schampot?" Frågade Sirius.

"Javisst" Svarade Frank och började gå därifrån men stannade "James och Sirius?"

"Ja" Svarade de samtidigt och tittade på Frank, han vände sig då om och höll upp nånting framför sig som blixtrade till.

"Tog du kort?!" Utbrast Sirius och James samtidigt.

"Jag sa ju at ni skulle få för det där ni gjorde idag, så småningom…" Svarade Frank skrattande "så småningom blev visst nu"

Han gick sedan ut därifrån och stängde dörren, James och Sirius stirrade skräckslaget på varandra, _haha! Hämnd ljuva hämnd…_

Efter några sekunder började de gapskratta, _hallå! Det är meningen att ni ska tycka det där var pinsamt!_

"Tänk att han trodde att vi…" Skrattade Sirius.

"Hur kunde han tro något sånt?!" Skrattade James.

De tystnade sedan och kom på hur det måste ha sett ut, de tittade sedan på varandra igen och backade lite, _nu fattar de! Haha!_

Efter några sekunder började de gapskratta igen, _herregud…_

När de hade slutat skratta drog Sirius handen genom håret "kan du trycka på duschen nu? Jag börjar få schampo i ögonen…"

"Visst" Svarade James och började dra i handtaget.

"Vad väntar du på?" Frågade Sirius gnällande med stängda ögon.

"Den har fastnat" svarade James.

"Den har vad?!" Utbrast Sirius och spärrade upp ögonen "ajajaj!!!"

"Vad?"

"Jag har schampo i ögonen!" Gnällde Sirius och började hoppa omkring på den lilla yta de hade, samtidigt som han torkade ögonen med händerna, _se dig för!_

"AJ!" Utbrast James "du trampa på min fot!"

"Förlåt" Sirius drog bort händerna från ögonen och råkade samtidigt armbåga James i bröstet.

"Förlåt" upprepade Sirius igen och tittade på James.

"Det..gör..inget…" Svarade James med hes röst.

"Jag kan nog dra på vattnet, jag är ju starkare än du…" Började Sirius och sträckte sig efter handtaget.

"Du starkare? Ha!"

"Nja, okej då, vi är nog lika starka" _lika starka? Snarare lika svaga…_

"Men du kan ju testa om du vill…" Sirius sträckte sig framåt igen men nådde inte.

"Når inte…"

"Testa nu då" Sa James och tryckte sig så mycket han kunde mot väggen, Sirius försökte trycka sig förbi men stannade när han var ansikte mot ansikte med James.

"Vad är det nu då?" Frågade James.

"Eh, jag sitter fast" Svarade Sirius.

"Sitter fast?!" Utbrast James "hur kan du sitta fast!"

"Jag vet inte" Svarade Sirius "du kanske är för tjock…"

"Jovisst, jag är för tjock, inte du då?

"Nja, kanske lite...Börjar jag bli tjock?!" Utbrast Sirius förfärat och tittade ner på sin mage, samtidigt som James tittade ner på sin, deras huvuden slogs ihop "AJ!" _tjockskallar!_

"Jag kommer säkert att få en bula!" Gnällde Sirius.

"Och?"

"James, jag kommer att få en bula i mitt snygga ansikte!" Svarade Sirius förfärat.

"Ojdå, vad hemskt! Du kommer ju att bli skitful…" Instämde James ironiskt.

"Jaao! Eller näe!"

"Men om du har en bula kanske alla tror att du har vatt in slagsmål, det är väll häftigt"

"Smart tänkt Tagghorn… Det är bara det att alla kommer tro att vi har vatt i slagsmål"

"Tänkte inte på det…" _Men sluta gnälla om bulor! Rör på er! Jag vill inte ha schampo på mig för resten av livet!_

De började gapskratta igen, _varför blev jag lämnad ensam med de här idioterna?_

"Tänk om nån skulle se oss nu då!" Utbrast Sirius, då vände sig båda och tittade på dörren.

"Vi borde nog flytta på oss så att ingen ser oss så här" skrattade Sirius.

"Men dra in magen då" föreslog James, båda drog in magen så mycket de kunde och Sirius tryckte sig förbi, han började dra i handtaget, han stod i ungefär en minut och försökte dra i handtaget, _men ge upp nu Sirius, det funkar inte…_

"Vi försöker båda då, flytta lite på dig" James tryckte sig fram och började dra han också, men handtaget rörde sig inte.

"Okej, vi försöker en gång till då, på tre… ett, två, tre!" De tog i så mycket de kunde, efter ett tag knakade det till och handtaget lossnade, det flög ner på golvet och landade några centimeter ifrån Lily, _hallå! Den kunde ha träffat mig!_

"Ooops" Sa de båda samtidigt.

"Men vi kan ju se det från den ljusa sidan" började Sirius "nu kommer ju vattnet i alla fall…"

James och Sirius trängdes under vattenstrålen för att skölja bort schampot, _jag då!_

"Lilys tur…" klargjorde James, _jaså, ni kommer ihåg mig._

De drog händerna genom hennes päls för att få bort schampo, _ta det lugnt Lily! De tar inte på dig, de tar på en katt, det här är inte du…_

När de var klara bar de ut Lily ur duschen och satte henne på golvet.

"Om vi torkar henne först så kan vi byta om sen" föreslog Sirius, James instämde och de drog en handduk över henne, _inte en gång till! _När de hade torkat henne bar James upp henne i höjde med spegeln så att hon kunde se sig själv, _jag ser ut som en pälsboll! _

"Vi borde kanske kamma henne" föreslog Sirius "då kanske hon inte dödar oss"

"Vi hinner inte" svarade James "vi ska på straffkommendering snart"

"Hade glömt det… Peter eller Remus får kamma henne" Sirius bar upp Lily och gick fram till dörren och öppnade den, han ropade på Remus och gav Lily till honom.

"Ni får kamma henne, vi hinner inte"

"Vad har ni gjort med henne?!" Utbrast Remus "är det en kroppslåsnings besvärjelse?"

"Eh… aa, det är det…" Svarade Sirius och tittade oskyldigt på Remus "vi hade lite problem med att få in henne i duschen…frivilligt…hehe"

Remus tog upp trollstaven och skulle säga motbesvärjelsen när Sirius utbrast "Neej!"

Remus tittade frågande på honom och Sirius fortsatte "vänta tills jag har stängt dörren… Jag vill inte dö!" _Vänta du bara!_

"Okej" svarade Remus förvirrat, när Sirius hade stängt dörren så sa Remus motbesvärjelsen, Lily kände sig avslappnad igen och gick framåt för att sträcka på benen.

"Peter" började Remus "hämta en kam så att du kan kamma henne"

Peter gjorde som han sa och satte sig sedan på sängen och ropade på henne, _tja, jag kan ju inte se ut som en hårboll… _Lily hoppade upp bredvid honom och lät honom kamma henne, Peter drog kammen genom hennes päls men den fastnade, han försökte dra bort den.

"AJ!" Fräste Lily "var försiktig"

Peter försökte igen fast det gick lika misslyckat, det slutade med att Lily rev honom på armen för att han skulle sluta.

"Du får göra det Remus!" Peter gav kammen till Remus som satt sig bredvid Lily, hon tog ett djupt andetag och väntade på smärtan, _vad gör man inte för att bli vacker, _Remus drog försiktigt kammen genom hennes päls, _snart kommer smärtan, _men det kom ingen, Remus kammade henne försiktigt, Lily började spinna, _nu vart det ju skönt…_

Remus kammade henne tills hennes päls vart len och fin, ungefär samtidigt öppnades badrumsdörren lite och James och Sirius kikade ut, _de undrar sig säkert om jag tänker döda dem…Men de har tur den här gången, om jag inte hade duschat så hade pälsen inte varit så här fin! _När Lily inte kom springande mot dem tolkade de det som att hon inte var arg på dem, de gick fram till dem.

"Jag visste inte att du kunde sånt Måntand!" Skojade Sirius.

"Vad fin du blev" sa James och tittade på henne, Lily kände att hon rodnade och tittade bort, _vad är det med dig Lily!_

"Eran straffkommendering börjar nu" informerade Remus dem.

"Våran vandrande klocka" Sa Sirius skrattande "vad skulle vi göra utan dig?"

"Komma för sent antar jag" svarade James ironiskt "kom nu!"

"Ses senare" skrattade Sirius och sen var de borta.

James och Sirius kom inte tillbaka förrän klockan tolv, Remus och Peter sov då, men inte Lily, när de kom in i sovsalen så smög de fram till sina sängar.

"De sover va?" Viskade Sirius.

"Jag tror det" viskade James tillbaka, _näe, jag sover inte…_

Lily reste på sig och gick fram till James och Sirius, när de såg henne så ställde sig Sirius sig bakom James, så att han skulle bli ett skydd om hon anföll.

"Du är inte arg va?" Frågade Sirius och tittade ner på henne. Lily gick fram och strök sig mot hans ben, Sirius pustade ut "va bra, ett tag trodde jag att du skulle anfalla…"

Lily vände sig om medan de klädde om, när hon hörde att de lagt sig i sina sängar vände hon sig om igen, hon gick och la sig i sin "säng" på golvet och blundade.

Lily låg och vred sig i vad som kändes som timmar, hon lyssnade spänt på ljuden som kom från väggarna, _råttor…usch, tänk om de kommer hit…_ Lily rös till och tryckte sig mot kudden.

Lily öppnade ögonen och tittade runt i rummet, även att det var mörkt så kunde hon se vad klockan var, kvart över tolv, _det har bara gått en kvart, dom sover säkert nu… _Lily reste på sig och gick fram mot James säng, _japp, han sover…det gör nog inget om jag lägger mig däruppe, _Lily hoppade försiktigt upp på sängen och la sig en bit ifrån James, hon sniffade lite på täcket medan hon blundade, sedan kände hon James hand på sitt huvud och hörde honom viska "God natt Lily…"

* * *

Fortsättning följer...hehe xD lägger ut fortsättningen när jag tycker att jag har fått tillräckligt många reviews...skoja bara ;) Ska lägga ut den så fort som möjligt, men lite reviews skulle det ju inte skada att få x) 


	12. En stor, ful och vårtig padda!

Här kommer fortsättningen :) thanks for your reviews!

* * *

"Måntand!" Utbrast Sirius "kolla in det här!" _Sirius! När de sov igår morse så vrålade inte jag det första jag gjorde när jag vaknat…lite respekt tack! _Lily suckade men öppnade inte ögonen. 

"Måntand?" Hörde hon Sirius säga igen fast lite tystare "sover du?"

Lily hörde hur Remus vände sig i sängen bredvid "Ja, ända tills jag hörde din ljuva stämma!"

"Jaså, va bra!" Fortsatte Sirius utan att bry sig om hur högt han pratade "kolla på det här!"

"Sirius, jag bryr mig inte…" Muttrade Remus sömnigt "stör nån annan…"

"Men jag har bestämt mig för att störa dig… kolla då!"

"Det enda som kan få mig att gå upp är om skolan håller på att sprängas…" muttrade Remus "och så är det väll inte?"

"Näe…" Medgav Sirius men gav inte upp "kolla då!"

Lily hörde hur det knakade i sängen bredvid och sen muttrade Remus "Vad är det då?!"

"Kolla där… gulligt va?"

"Väckte du mig för att visa dom?!" Utbrast Remus.

"Japp" svarade Sirius glatt "men erkänn att det var någorlunda roligt att se det!" _Se vaddå? _Nyfikenheten tog över och Lily öppnade ögonen, framför henne stod en smått irriterad och nyvaken Remus och till höger om honom stod Sirius med ett brett flin, båda tittade på henne.

"Vad?" Jamade hon nyvaket.

"Nämen gomorron Törnrosa!" Sirius log och satte sig bredvid henne, han sträckte ut handen och klappade henne försiktigt "kände du dig ensam nere på golvet?"

"Inga kommentarer" jamade hon tröttsamt.

James vände på sig och la sig på rygg, Sirius tittade på honom och log skadeglatt, han la händerna på varsin sida om James och lutade sig framåt så att hans ansikte bara var några decimeter ifrån James, sen vrålade han "Gomorron Casanova!"

"Vad i…" Vrålade James och grep tag i Sirius och slängde ner honom på golvet.

"Ouch!" Skrattade Sirius nere ifrån golvet.

"Varför gjorde du så för?!" Utbrast James och tittade ner på Sirius.

"Kunde inte låta bli!" Skrattade Sirius "Du skulle ha sett din min!"

"Ja, nästa gång kan du ju ta med dig en spegel också…" Föreslog James sarkastiskt.

"Smart!"

"Idiot…" Suckade James "sover Peter fortfarande?"

"Japp" svarade Sirius och reste på sig "men jag fattar inte hur, som du skrek…"

"Som han skrek?" Frågade Remus misstroget "du då?"

"Hehe, inga kommentarer…" _Min replik ju! Äsch, jag kan väcka honom om ni vill._

Lily reste på sig och hoppade till Peters säng, hon gjorde som förra gången och vrålade i hans öra "vakna sömntuta!" Peter vaknade med ett ryck och utbrast "Ät inte upp mig!" _Varför skulle jag äta dig? _Tänkte hon förvirrat. De andra marodörerna tittade förundrat på honom också.

"Hehe…" Mumlade Peter när han kom på vad han hade skrikit.

"Är du rädd för katter Slingersvans?" Frågade Sirius honom retsamt.

"Nja, kanske lite…" Svarade Peter och bytte snabbt samtalsämne "hur mycket är klockan?"

"Tolv" svarade Remus.

"Har inte du en dejt klockan ett Tagghorn?" Frågade Sirius med hög betoning på ordet dejt, _just det, hans dejt med Vanessa Parker…_

"Va? Åh, just det" Svarade James "det är väll bäst att vi går och äter lunch då"

"Japp, det försvinner vid ett så vi får skynda oss" svarade Remus.

Marodörerna bytte om medan Lily körde ner huvudet i täcket. De gick sedan ner till lunchen, det var inte så många där, de flesta hade redan gått till Hogsmeade.

Men Vanessa och hennes vänner satt vid Hufflepuff bordet, Lily tittade tjurigt på dem, _Vanessa Parker…kolla bara på henne! Hon sitter där som om hon vore en prinsessa…fast hon är långt ifrån en prinsessa! Hon är en padda, fast isåfall är hon ju en väldigt söt padda…nej! Hon är en stor, ful och vårtig padda! Haha! _Men Sirius avbröt hennes tankar när han böjde sig ner mot henne och viskade "ta det lugnt nu Rödtott, vi kommer att få vår hämnd på henne senare…vänta bara"

Efter lunchen gick James upp för att byta kläder medan marodörerna och Lily väntade i stora salen, James kom tillbaka efter ungefär 10 minuter, _han ser bra ut…den bruna tröjan har precis samma färg som hans ögon…hans bruna vackra ögon…LILY!_

"Hur mycket är klockan?" Frågade han och tittade på Remus.

"Snart ett" svarade Remus.

"Hur mycket är klockan nu då?" Frågade James efter en liten stund igen.

"5 över ett" svarade Remus, _Ha! Hon kanske inte ens kommer…_ tänkte Lily men hörde sedan ett fnittrande som blev högre och högre.

"Där kommer hon" sa Peter uttråkat och pekade mot trappan.

"Hej James!" Hälsade Vanessa honom och han hälsade tillbaka. Några av Vanessas kompisar försökte flirta lite med Sirius men han brydde sig inte utan lyssnade och tittade intensivt på James och Vanessa.

"Vad fin du är" sa James sedan som en komplimang, _padda!_

"Tack James" svarade Vanessa och tittade flirtigt på honom "du ser bra ut du med…" _åh, tack James! Du ser bra ut du med… kom så går vi och gifter oss…bla bla bla!_

"Åh! Vilken söt liten kisse misse!" Utbrast Vanessa och satte sig på huk för att klappa Lily, men Lily drar sig undan och fräser "aldrig i livet att du ska få röra mig padda!" Remus och Peter försökte dölja sina leenden men inte Sirius, han log brett.

"Ska vi gå då?" Frågade Vanessa tillslut.

"Japp, jag kommer, du kan gå så länge" svarade James och Vanessa började gå lite sakta.

"Vi ses sen då killar"

"När då typ?" Frågade Remus.

"Jag vet inte riktigt" svarade James.

"Kom nu Jamie!" Ropade Vanessa otåligt.

"Ja, det är nog bäst att du går nu Jaamie…din dejt väntar ju på dig" sa Sirius retsamt och drog ut på namnet Jamie.

James gav honom en mördande blick som sa _säg det där igen och du är död! _Sirius ryckte på axlarna och sa "ses sen", James gick bort till Vanessa som tog hans arm och fortsatte gå.

Lily tittade upp på Sirius, _jaha, vad hade du tänkt då?_

Sirius tittade tillbaka på Lily och gestikulerade med händerna att hon skulle springa iväg, _va?_ Sirius fortsatte att vifta med händerna, _äh, jag springer väll då, vad det än ska va bra för…_

Lily sprang iväg runt hörnet.

"Jaha, där försvann hon" konstaterade Remus.

"Det är lugnt" svarade Sirius "jag kan hämta henne, ni kan gå så länge"

"Okej" sa Peter och vände sig om för att gå men Remus stod kvar och tänkte, men om han anade något så brydde han sig inte om det för han gick sen han med och svarade "okej"

Sirius gick runt hörnet och hittade Lily direkt eftersom att hon inte hade gömt sig.

"Vi ska till Hogsmeade" berättade han för henne "eh, vi ska hjälpa James lite…"

"Hjälpa James!" Utbrast Lily, men såklart vart det bara ett jamande.

"…och genom att hjälpa honom menar jag att vi ska sabba lite för dem" fortsatte han nöjt "men eftersom att hon är ett troll…"

"en padda" rättade Lily honom.

"…så skulle ju deras dejt inte gå så bra ändå, även om vi inte skulle göra något, vi ska bara hjälpa det lite på traven…fattar du?"

"Japp!" Jamade Lily leende.

"Herregud, jag snackar med en katt" utbrast Sirius "du förstår säkert inte ens vad jag säger…"

"Hallå!" Fräste Lily "du ligger fortfarande på gränsen mellan idiot och okej, tro inte att du kan säga vad du vill!"

"Jag tror nog att du förstår mig" ändrade sig Sirius när han hörde att hon fräste "det är nog bäst att vi börjar gå så att vi inte hamnar för långt efter"

Lily och Sirius gick i rask takt genom dörren som James och Vanessa hade gått igenom för inte så länge sen. I Hogsmeade var det fullt med elever på gatorna, _var är de nånstans?_

Sirius stod också och tittade över folkmassorna men gav tillslut upp och muttrade "hittar dom inte… har inte katter bra luktsinne och hörsel?" Han frågade mer sig själv än Lily "Du kan väll använda din hörsel eller ditt luktsinne för att hitta dom Rödtott?"

"Kalla mig inte Rödtott!" Fräste Lily men Sirius brydde sig inte utan fortsatte att titta efter James, _ja, du kan ju försöka Lily, lyssna…_ När hon lyssnade efter noga så hördes alla rösterna runt om henne mycket tydligare, om hon hade haft sina händer så hade hon hållit dem för öronen, hon kunde inte höra James röst. _Testa luktsinnet då… _hon kunde känna en mängd olika dofter, från honungsöl till fåglar, sedan kände hon en bekant doft, det var doften från James kudde, "Sirius!" Jamade hon och följde efter doften, Sirius kom springande strax efter.

Lily sicksackade sig lätt fram mellan eleverna, men Sirius hade det lite svårare, Lily kunde höra honom säga "ursäkta mig!" och "flytta på er, jag ska fram!". Lily stannade framför godisbaronen för att vänta in Sirius som tryckte sig fram mellan eleverna, Lily spetsade öronen, doften hade försvunnit eftersom att det doftade starkt av godis, hon lyssnade och uppfattade tillslut en bekant röst "vill du ha nått?" James röst kom inne ifrån godisbaronen, _där är dom!_ Sirius var nu framme vid henne och flåsade "nå? Har du hittat dom?"

"Japp" jamade Lily nöjt och rev på dörren till godisbaronen, Sirius tittade in genom fönstret och log skadeglatt när han fick syn på James och Vanessa.

* * *

Jaoo, hur kommer dejten gå tror ni... lägger in fortsättningen så fort som möjligt ;) kommentera gärna så länge! x) 


	13. Skrik, skratt och spöken

Här kommer fortsättningen, ledsen att ni behövde vänta... x) thanks for your reviews:D

* * *

"Jaha, vad ska vi göra nu då?" Jamade Lily förväntansfullt.

Sirius tittade sig omkring och tog sedan ut nått ur fickan, _vad är det där? _Han bar upp Lily och gömde sig mellan husen, sedan vecklade han ut det ha höll i, _en mantel? Ska vi gömma oss under en mantel?! _

"Smart Sirius!" Utbrast hon ilsket "du tror inte att folk ser oss ändå?!"

Sirius tog på sig manteln och försvann, _en osynlighets mantel! Dom är ju jättesällsynta! Var fick han den ifrån? _Sirius vecklade upp manteln lite och sa att hon skulle komma under hon med, när hon väl gjort det bar han upp henne igen och de vart båda osynliga.

Sirius gick ut på gatan och försökte undvika att stöta i mot någon, han öppnade dörren till godisbaronen och gick in, som tur var så var det inte så mycket folk därinne, så han behövde inte oroa sig för att stöta ihop med någon, _jaha, vad har du tänkt göra nu?_

Han gick fram mot James och Vanessa som stod och pratade om nyttigt och onyttigt godis.

"Jag äter inte så mycket godis" sa Vanessa "man blir ju tjock av det"

"Okej" svarade James som lyssnade uppmärksamt på vad hon sa.

"Jag vill absolut inte bli tjock, vilken mardröm" fortsatte hon "du äter inte så mycket godis va Jamie?"

"Njao" svarade James bara och tittade på godiset.

"Det tror inte jag att du gör" babblade hon på flirtigt "såsom du ser ut…bara muskler"

"Jo, säkert!" Viskade Sirius för sig själv "han älskar godis, särskilt choklad" _Jag med…_

"Måste va från all quidditch, hur länge har du spelat?" Frågade hon sen.

"Eh…" Svarade James och tänkte efter "sen mitt andra år…precis som Sirius"

"Har du spelat så länge? Ja, det kan man ju förstå, du är ju fantastisk! Vad skulle laget göra utan dig…"

"Sirius är precis lika bra, om inte han vore med så…" Lily tittade upp på Sirius och såg att han log.

"Jaja, vad är det här för nått?" Avbröt hon honom och tog upp ett paket med choklad som stod fint uppställt.

"Choklad grodor" svarade James glatt "dom är…"

"Säkert jätte äckliga" avbröt Vanessa honom igen "choklad är verkligen inte bra att äta" hon satte ner paketet igen och så fort hon hade släppt paketet sträckte Sirius fram handen och knuffade till det så att det välte, paketet knuffade i sin tur ner de andra paketen så att de föll som dominobrickor.

"Ojdå!" Utbrast Vanessa och försökte få tag på dem men välte bara ner andra saker istället "vad klumpigt av mig! Förlåt!"

Mannen i kassan blängde surt på henne så Vanessa grep tag i James arm och drog ut honom därifrån efter att ha sagt förlåt en gång till, Lily försökte låta bli att börja skratta. Sirius följde efter dem ut därifrån och stannade bredvid dem utanför.

"Gud va pinsamt!" Utbrast Vanessa.

"Oroa dig inte" sa James och försökte hålla sig för skratt han med.

"Kom så går vi till Tre kvastar!" Sa Vanessa och grep tag i hans arm igen.

"Mot Tre kvastar då…" Mumlade Sirius.

På Tre kvastar var det lite fler elever, men Sirius lyckades ta sig obemärkt fram efter James och Vanessa som gick till ett bord i hörnet, Sirius lutade sig mot väggen en liten bit ifrån Vanessa.

"Vad vill du ha?" Frågade James när hon hade satt sig.

"Honungsöl" svarade hon och öppnade sin väska för att ta ut pengar till honom.

"Det är lugnt, jag betalar" sa James och tog upp pengar från fickan.

"Åh, tack, vad snällt" sa Vanessa och log sött mot honom.

När James hade gått iväg för att hämta honungsölen tog hon fram en spegel från sin väska och kollade sminket, hon tog sedan upp en läppglans och smetade det på läpparna, _har hon tänkt kyssa honom?!_ Det vred sig i magen på Lily bara hon tänkte på det.

När James kom tillbaka stoppade Vanessa kvickt tillbaka allt i väskan och log mot honom. Medan de smuttade på honungsölet pratade de om lite allt möjligt, om lektioner, lärare och vänner.

"Ja, jag tycker bäst om spådomskonst" sa Vanessa sedan, _spådomskonst är bara skit, man lär sig ingenting!_ "du då?"

"Jag tycker om försvar mot svartkonster" svarade James, _jaså, det visste jag inte, fast han är ju en av de bästa i klassen på det, särskilt den där gången när…Lily fokusera!_

Lily märkte att Sirius började få tråkigt nu, och det började hon med, _kan vi inte göra något snart? _Precis då lyfte Vanessa upp sitt glas för att dricka upp det sista, då fick Lily en idé, hon satte klorna lite löst i Sirius arm för att få honom att fatta, han såg förvirrad ut först men sen log han, han sträckte fram handen mot hennes glas, fortfarande under manteln, och sen puttade han till det, honungölet som var kvar i glaset rann nerför hennes haka och ner på kläderna. Vanessa skrek till och James såg förvånad ut.

"Ånej! Inte på mina kläder!" Utbrast hon förskräckt och ställde sig upp.

Sirius tog sedan tallriken som det var lite mat kvar på från det tomma bordet bredvid och satte obemärkt ner det på Vanessas stol.

"Det är okej Vanessa" försökte James lugna henne och sträckte fram papper till henne "här har du lite papper"

"Tack" svarade hon och verkade lugna sig lite.

"Det går nog bort" fortsatte han "oroa dig inte"

Lily kände hur Sirius försökte hålla inne skrattet och började nästan skratta hon med. Vanessa satte sig ner igen när hon hade lugnat sig helt, men när hon gjorde det ställde hon sig käpprak upp igen och skrek, alla inne på tre kvastar tittade nu förundrat på dem.

"Vad är det?!" Utbrast James oroligt.

"Nån har lagt en talrik på min stol!" Utbrast hon till svar, James reste sig upp för att titta själv, och där låg det en talrik med mosade rester. Lily höll på att börja skratta så hon tittade upp mot Sirius, hans leende var nu så brett som det kunde bli. Lily var nöjd, men tydligen inte Sirius, för han höjde trollstaven och mumlade nått som Lily inte kunde urskilja, hon vände blicken mot Vanessa vars blonda hår sakta började skifta till grönt. James tittade förundrat på Vanessas hår som nu var helgrönt, hon lade märke till hans blick.

"Vad är det nu?!" Utbrast hon och tog tag i sitt hår, när hon såg färgen på det skrek hon högre än innan så att alla inne på tre kvastar var tvungna att hålla för öronen, Lily hade också gjort det om hon kunnat men bet ihop.

Sirius kunde inte hålla sig längre utan sprang ut därifrån, när de hade kommit ut sprang han runt hörnet och drog av sig manteln och släppte Lily, båda började gapskratta. Sirius tog sedan på sig manteln igen och bar upp Lily, de väntade utanför Tre kvastar på James och Vanessa, de behövde inte vänta länge, de kom ut därifrån ganska fort, Vanessa hade tagit av sig sin långärmade tröja och knutit den runt midjan för att dölja fläckarna från honungsölet och maten, håret försökte hon färga tillbaka men lyckades inte.

James och Vanessa gick ut från Hogsmeade med Sirius och Lily strax efter, nu förstod Lily vart de var på väg, den spökande stugan. När de kom fram ställde de sig vid staketet och tittade på huset.

"Jag har hört att det verkligen spökar där" sa Vanessa när hon gett upp försöken att få sin hårfärg tillbaka.

"Mm" sa James bara.

"Jag har också hört att det är riktigt vildsinta spöken…" fortsatte hon "inte ens spökena på Hogwarts törs vara där, tror du att det spökar där?"

"Va? Åh, ja, det tror jag" svarade James medan Sirius fnös, _vad är det med honom nu då?_

"Vad lerigt det är här, mina skor förstörs ju" sa hon och huttrade lite när det blåste.

"Fryser du?" Frågade James.

"Lite…" svarade hon och huttrade lite till, James lade armen om hennes axlar och hon lutade sig mot honom, _hon fryser inte så mycket!_

Vanessa vände på huvudet och tittade upp på James, hennes ansikte började sakta närma sig hans, "Nej!" Utbrast Lily och Sirius samtidigt.

"Gör nått Lily!" Utbrast Sirius skräckslaget "jag hinner inte dit!"

_Vad ska jag göra då? Jag hinner inte…Lily! Du kan inte låta henne kyssa honom! Spring!_

Lily hoppade ner och sprang så fort hon kunde fram mot James och Vanessa, vars ansikten var väldigt nära varandras, _fortare Lily! _När hon kom fram gjorde hon det första hon kom på, hon hoppade på Vanessa bakifrån, Vanessa tappade då balansen och föll framstupa ner i leran.

James fattade inte vad som hade hänt utan stod bara där och tittade på Vanessa som låg i leran, James räckte fram sin hand men Vanessa reste sig upp själv och skrek ilsket.

"Nej, det var droppen!" Hon böjde sig ner och tog upp lera i handen, sedan vände hon sig mot James, beredd att kasta det på honom, då ropade någon "nej!" och hon vände sig om, men såg ingenting, sedan hördes det igen bara några meter ifrån henne, något som skrek "aaooo!" Vanessa släppte skräckslaget leran hon hade i handen och sprang för livet därifrån skrikande "onda andar! Spöken! Hjäääälp!"

Lily som hade gömt sig bakom James klev nu fram, James tittade ner på henne och utbrast sedan "SIRIUS! Kom fram!"

Sirius tog då av sig manteln och dök upp några meter ifrån dem.

"Hej Tagghorn" sa han och försökte låta oskyldig.

"Vad håller du på med?!" Frågade James honom.

"Ni" rättade Sirius honom och pekade på Lily också.

"Är du svartsjuk eller nåt" frågade James Sirius "är du kär i Vanessa? Isåfall kunde du väll ha sagt det istället"

"Jag? Svartsjuk? Knappast!" Fnös Sirius, _svartsjuk?_ "Jag gillar verkligen inte den där paddan! Du såg ju själv hur hon var på godisbaronen och Tre kvastar!"

"Så det var ni som gjorde så att Vanessa råkade ut för olyckor?!" Sa James, _skitbra Sirius!_

"Hoppsan" sa Sirius och drog nervöst handen genom håret "det där behövde du inte få veta…"

"Och du också!" Utbrast James och tittade på Lily som tittade ner i marken.

"Hade du kysst henne hade det blivit ditt livs största misstag!" Försvarade Sirius henne.

"Det kanske det hade blivit…" instämde James "men du kunde väll ha låtit mig upptäcka det själv"

"Du hade inte upptäckt det!" Muttrade Sirius "du hade vatt för upptagen med hennes läppar…"

_Lily, du var ju med på det…du måste stå för det du har gjort! Ja, jag ville ju göra det, _Lily tittade upp för att möta James arga blick, men fick istället se honom dra på läpparna, ett brett flin spred sig i hans ansikte och han började sedan skratta, Sirius såg lika förvånad ut som Lily kände sig.

* * *

Ännu ett nytt kapitel dårå, inte så långt men jag lägger in fortsättningen snart xD hoppas ni tyckte om det :) please review:D 


	14. Ett snack med samvetet

Och här kommer ännu ett kapitel... :) thanks for your reviews!

* * *

"Eh…" Började Sirius förvirrat "James?"

"Ja, Sirius" skrattade James och tittade på honom.

"Är du inte arg?" Frågade Sirius och tittade nervöst tillbaka på James.

"Näe, jag kan inte va arg på dig Sirius"

"Jodå, det kan du" mumlade Sirius "eller nej föresten! Mig kan du ju inte bli arg på…hehe"

"Näe, inte för en sån här sak i alla fall " sa James och log "men för andra saker kanske"

"Men du var ju arg nyss!" Påpekade Sirius.

"Näe, jag försökte va arg, och det funkade ända tills du fick mig att börja skratta!"

"Så det gjorde ingenting att jag och Rödtott, Lily menar jag…" rättade han sig när Lily morrade "gjorde allt det där mot Vanessa?"

"Nepp" svarade James och flinade "jag höll på att börja gapskratta"

Sirius pustade lättat ut "bra att du inte gillar henne… hon är en bortskämd snobb"

"En bortskämd padda!" Rättade Lily honom och log.

"Märkte det…" Erkände James "och jag kan inte fatta att hon inte gillar choklad!"

"Ja, för det viktigaste hos en tjej är ju att hon ska gilla choklad..." Sa Sirius ironiskt.

"Ja"

"Va?!"

"Skoja bara Sirius" skrattade James "det är inte viktigt att hon ska gilla choklad, det är bara gott, det viktigaste hos en tjej är…"

"Vad?" Frågade Sirius och Lily när han inte fortsatte.

"Äh, glöm det"

"Jo men fortsätt" flinade Sirius "du börjar ju låta vettig igen"

"Haha" Muttrade James och bytte samtalsämne "men det var väll att överdriva att låtsats va ett spöke Sirius, du behövde ju inte skrämma henne"

"Vadå spöke?" Frågade Sirius förvirrat "skrämma henne? Jag försökte inte skrämma henne, jag försökte bara komma fram i tid för att stoppa henne"

"Men varför ylade du då?"

"Ylade?"

"Ja, du lät så här" svarade James och härmade Sirius ljud ("aaooo!"), då började Sirius skratta och när han hade hämtat sig svarade han.

"När jag såg att hon tänkte kasta lera på dig så ropade jag nej" förklarade Sirius "efter det sprang jag fram för att stoppa henne…"

"Och försökte låta som ett spöke?"

"Nej" svarade Sirius och rodnade lite "jag slog i tån…"

"Slog du i tån?!" Skrattade James "och lät så där?"

"Det gjorde faktiskt ont!" Försvarade Sirius sig "och det fungerade ju!"

"Japp, det gjorde det" instämde James med ett brett flin, Sirius försökte desperat komma på ett nytt samtalsämne och sa det första han kom på.

"Varför kysste du henne nästan?" _Ja, varför gjorde du det?! Med den där paddan, tänk vad som hade hänt om jag inte hade stoppat dom… _Lily rös till, _jag vill inte ens tänka på det! _

Nu var det James tur att rodna "eh…jag ville bara se om…om…det liksom klickade till…fattar du?"

"Menar du att du ville se om det fanns nån…kemi?"

"Eh…ja…typ"

"Så det gör ingenting att det inte blev nåt?" Frågade Sirius och tittade hoppfullt på James.

"Nej, jag vet nu typ ändå, tror jag" svarade James och log, Sirius log lättat tillbaka, Lily pustade lättat ut hon med,_ ja! Han gillar henne inte!_

James och Sirius gick fram till staketet och tittade på stugan.

"Tror du att det spökar där?" Frågade Sirius och härmade Vanessas röst, James skrattade.

"Ja, vad skulle jag svarat då?"

"Du svarade nog rätt, det lät bara så kul! Spöken…haha!"

"Ska vi gå till godisbaronen?" Frågade James tillslut "jag fick ju aldrig köpa nått"

"Visst" svarade Sirius leende "och sen kan vi väll gå till Tre kvastar?"

"Visst" svarade James leende han också, sen följde de vägen tillbaka till Hogsmeade.

_Svartsjuk, _ordet ekade runt i Lilys huvud, _Lily, du kanske var svartsjuk?_ Nej, absolut inte, jag ville bara hjälpa honom…_hjälpa honom genom att göra spratt på Vanessa? _Ja, det var det enda sättet…_och genom att kalla henne för padda… _Det är ju det hon är, James förstod ju inte hur hon egentligen var…_och genom att vara allmänt otrevlig…_men det var ju för att bevisa att hon är hemsk…_och då kände du henne inte ens…_eh, jag bara kände det på mig…lägg av nu, mitt samvete eller vad du nu är… Jag ville bara skydda James från ett misstag…precis som Sirius, punkt slut!

James och Sirius köpte en hel hög med allt möjligt godis på godisbaronen och gick sedan till Tre kvastar, där satt de i evigheter, tyckte Lily, och pratade om quidditch.

När de gick upp till slottet igen pratade de fortfarande om quidditch.

"Om jag nånsin får en son så ska jag lära honom allt om quidditch" sa James stolt.

"Japp" började Sirius, som var lika upprymd som James "han ska få den bästa kvasten som finns av mig!"

"Ja, han ska komma med i Gryffindors quidditch lag och spela som jagare eller kanske till och med sökare!" Fantiserade James.

"Japp, han ska bli den bäste, det ska vi se till" fantiserade Sirius "och så får jag bli hans gudfar!"

"Hans gudfar?" Skrattade James.

"Ja, lova det!" Skrattade Sirius.

"Jag svär högtidligt att om jag nånsin får en son så ska du få bli hans gudfar, Sirius Black"

"Bra" log Sirius nöjt "och hur kommer han se ut då?"

"Han kommer att va en liten kopia av sin far" svarade James stolt "lika snygg som mig!"

Sirius började skratta och James stämde in, Lily kunde se det framför sig, en liten kopia av James, _fast med gröna ögon…Lily, vad tänker du på?! Hur kan du ens tänka dig vara mamma till hans barn…Du ser honom bara som en vän…en vän…_

James tittade på henne och log, hon kände att hon började rodna så hon sänkte blicken och tittade ner i marken. När de var framme gick de direkt upp till sovsalen, där låg Remus och läste medan Peter sov.

"Hur var dejten då?" Frågade Remus och tittade upp från boken.

"Rolig" svarade James.

"Jaså" sa Remus chockat.

"Ja, man kan nog säga att jag till största delen dejtade Sirius idag" skrattade James och Sirius instämde skrattande, Remus tittade förvirrat men också roat på dem.

"Jag och Lily lät våran marodör sida ta över för att hjälpa James i kampen mot paddan" förklarade Sirius och log.

"Vad har han gjort nu?" Frågade Remus och tittade frågande på James som började berätta om sin dag, när han var klar kunde Remus inte låta bli att le.

"Bra jobbat Sirius! Och Lily!" Sa Remus skrattande.

"Du med?!" Utbrast James leende.

"Tror du verkligen att jag är så dum att jag inte märker om Sirius har nått fuffens för sig?" Skrattade Remus "sju års erfarenhet…"

"Så du lät honom bara gå?" Frågade James fortfarande leende.

"Japp, nån var ju tvungen att göra nått åt…vad var det du kallade henne för Sirius? Just det, paddan…" Efter att Remus sagt det skrattade de allihop, han fortsatte sen.

"Vad gjorde ni då?"

"Vi gick till Tre kvastar och till godisbaronen" Svarade Sirius och visade dem godiset "och sen pratade vi om James framtida son som ska se precis ut som honom och bli bäst på quidditch…och så ska jag bli hans gudfar!"

"Och vem är mamman då?" Frågade Remus leende.

"Inte Vanessa i alla fall!" Utbrast Sirius och Lily samtidigt.

"Du kan va lugn Sirius" skrattade James "min son ska inte bli nån padda"

Alla började skratta utom Peter som precis vaknade.

"Hur mycket är klockan?" Gäspade Peter och Remus kollade på sin klocka.

"Dags att gå till middagen" meddelade Remus och de gick ner till stora salen.

"Ni skulle ha sett Vanessa!" Utbrast Peter sen roat "jag vet inte hur hon blev så, men hon såg nästan ut som ett monster…"

James, Sirius, Remus och Lily började skratta hysteriskt.

"Vad har jag missat nu?" Frågade Peter nyfiket.

"Jag, Lily och James hade lite roligt med Vanessa…" Svarade Sirius med en glimt i ögonen.

"Gjorde ni så att hon såg ut som ett monster?!" Utbrast Peter skrattande.

"Slingersvans" skrattade Remus och fortsatte sedan retsamt "du trodde faktiskt att hon var ett monster…"

Peter vart röd i ansiktet och muttrade nästan ohörbart "kanske det…"

Lily satt sig mellan Sirius och James och den här gången la Sirius upp mat på hennes talrik. Lily var medveten om varenda gång som James nuddade vid henne, när han klappade henne rodnade hon och hennes hjärta slog fortare. _Vad är det med mig? _Du kanske gillar honom…_det är klart jag gör…_Jag menar gillar som i gillar honom…_nej, absolut inte! Eller…? _Du kanske tillslut har fallit för honom…_ja, kanske…_

"Lily? Rödtott!" Lily var så inne i sina tankar att hon inte hade hört Sirius prata med henne "Vi ska gå nu" Lily reste då på sig och trippade efter dem upp till Gryffindor tornet.

När de hade gått upp för trappan till sin sovsal såg de att det satt det en lapp på dörren, James läste högt, "tänkte att ni också ville ha en bild som minne, har inte kommit på än vad jag ska göra med den, men jag kommer nog på nåt, så småningom… Frank"

"Få se!" Utbrast Sirius och ryckte åt sig lappen som visade sig vara baksidan på ett foto, han började sedan skratta och skickade det vidare till James som också började skratta.

"Jag vill också se!" Pep Peter och ryckte åt sig det, han skrattade han med och skickade det vidare till Remus.

"Vad håller ni på med?!" Utbrast han skrattande han också.

"Jag sa ju att vi hade problem med duschningen" skrattade Sirius.

"Jag tror inte att jag vill veta" sa Remus sen och gav fotot till James.

När de kom in i sovsalen slängde sig alla på sina sängar, James kastade in fotot under sin säng där de andra låg. Lily kände att hon behövde gå på toan igen sen efter ettag, hon gick fram och drog med tassen på badrumsdörren.

"Vad vill hon nu då?" Frågade Peter, _snälla! Säg inte att jag måste göra sådär igen!_

Men Sirius reste på sig och öppnade dörren åt henne, Lily pustade ut, _tack!_ Hon gick in och Sirius stängde dörren, _och jag som hade hoppas på att aldrig behöva göra om det, ta ett djupt andetag Lily, du har ju gjort det här förut, så farligt var det inte, på tre…_

När Lily ville ut så rev hon bara på dörren, hon hoppade sedan upp och la sig på Sirius säng, killarna låg sina sängar resten av kvällen och pratade och åt godis men Lily lyssnade inte.

_Jag måste göra nåt, jag vill inte va katt för alltid... jag har varit med marodörerna i snart tre dar nu och dom har inte märkt nånting… så dom kan jag ju inte hoppas på, är det ingen som märker att Lily Evans är borta? Alice märkte ju…men hon tror säkert att jag bara har åkt bort över helgen utan att säga nått…James märkte det, men han har ju slutat bry sig… _Lily kände hur hjärtat sjönk, _han gillar inte mig längre…varför upptäckte jag för sent vilken fantastisk kille han är och att jag…det är ingen idé att förneka det längre…_Lily suckade, _jag har fallit för honom, James Potter, den arroganta idioten Potter! _Lily log när hon kom på hur fånigt det var, _men just nu är det inte det som är viktigt, jag måste bli människa igen… men hur? Jag får komma på nått imorron…_Lily gäspade och försökte sova, marodörerna tystnade också tillslut och släckte lamporna, det tog inte lång tid för marodörerna och Lily att somna.

Lily vaknade av att någon smög sig ut ur sovsalen, men hon brydde sig inte, _någon av dom kan väll inte sova, inte mitt problem… _Hon öppnade ögonen för att kolla vad klockan var, _tolv bara, somna om Lily…_

Lily vaknade igen sen av att någon smög in i sovsalen, _vad är klockan nu då? _Lily öppnade ögonen för att kolla vad klockan var, _halv två, vem har vatt uppe så länge? _Nyfikenheten tog över och Lily kollade vem som var uppe, _James…kunde han inte sova, _när hon kollade lite nogare såg hon att han höll i en pumpajuice flaska, _gick han ner till köket? Matvrak! Men hur tog han sig ner obemärkt…just det, osynlighetsmanteln…_

Lily satt sig upp och kollade vad han gjorde, han smög fram till sin säng och satte flaskan på nattduksbordet, sedan satte han sig på sängen och tog fram fotot som han kastat in under sängen, han tittade på det och log, sedan kastade han in det igen under sängen, _gå till honom Lily! _Nej, det kan jag ju inte göra…_du vill ju…_jo, kanske…_du kommer väll ihåg förra gången du låg hos honom…_Lily log när hon tänkte tillbaka på när han omfamnat henne på morgonen efter första natten, _fast då tyckte jag inte om det. _Lily hoppade ner från Sirius säng för att sedan hoppa upp på James säng, när hon hoppat upp började James klappa henne, hon la sig bredvid honom och började spinna direkt, _sa ju att du ville…_

"Jag visste inte att du var vaken Lily" viskade James och fortsatte att klappa henne, Lilys hjärta dunkade snabbare "kunde du inte heller sova?"

Hon förstod nu vad folk menade med att det kändes som att man fick fjärilar i magen, hon gav ifrån sig en suck, _han gillar mig ju i alla fall som katt…_

"God natt Lily" viskade han sen.

"God natt James" jamade hon tillbaka och sen somnade hon igen.

* * *

Lägger ut fortsättningen snart... review while your waiting! x) 


	15. Tunghäfta och ett krossat hjärta

Ledsen att ni behövde vänta så länge, har haft mycket att göra... men här kommer fortsättningen x) thanks for the reviews!

* * *

Nästa gång hon vaknade var det morgon, för den här gången var det ljusare bakom ögonlocken, hon kände hur James rörde sig bredvid, hon öppnade ögonen och fick se James ansikte som bara var nån decimeter ifrån hennes, hennes blick fastnade på hans bruna ögon.

"Gomorron Lily" sa han mjukt, Lily blundade igen och svarade.

"Gomorron James" sedan tappade hon andan, hon hörde sin egen röst för första gången på tre dagar, hon spärrade upp ögonen och fick se James le mot henne, när hon fick tillbaka talförmågan efter nån sekund så var det första hon gjorde att börja skrika, hon hann inte tänka. James vart så förvånad att han trillade ur sängen. I sängen bredvid vaknade Sirius, som låg nära kanten, så hastigt att han trillade ner på golvet han med, eller snarare ner på James, han ropade sen "jag är vaken!"

Remus vaknade också med ett ryck men trillade inte ur sängen utan satt sig upp istället, Peter låg fortfarande och snarkade, han hade inte märkt nått.

Lily slutade sedan skrika och tittade förvånat på marodörerna, som tittade ännu mer förvånat på henne, hon fick inte fram några ord.

"Vad gör hon här?!" Utbrast Sirius och tittade chockat på Lily som satt i James säng "ni har väll inte..."

"NEJ!" Utbrast Lily och James samtidigt, Lily hade nu fått tillbaka talförmågan igen.

"Lily, vad gör du här? i James säng dessutom..." Frågade Remus henne förvirrat.

"Eh…" Lily hade fått tillbaka talförmågan men hon kom inte på något att säga.

"Jag kan förklara" sa James och alla blickar vändes mot honom.

"Du?!" Utbrast Lily, Sirius och Remus samtidigt.

"Ja, jag…" svarade James och mötte Lilys förvånade blick.

"Var är Lily nånstans?" Frågade Sirius och tittade runt i rummet.

"Här" svarade Lily.

"Nej, inte du…katten" sa Sirius medan hans blick fortfarande for runt i rummet.

"Här" sa James och pekade på Lily.

"Jag fattar inte" sa Sirius och tittade frågande på James.

"Låt mig förklara då" sa James "Lily är Lily…fattar ni? Katten Lily är Lily Evans, och har varit det hela tiden"

"Har du varit katten?!" Utbrast Sirius och tittade förvånat på Lily som vred sig nervöst.

"Ja, det är sant" erkände Lily och tittade på Sirius som började skratta, _varför blir jag inte förvånad… _"Det är sant!" Utbrast hon igen.

"Ja, jag tror dig!" Skrattade Sirius "Det är bara så komiskt"

"Haha" sa Lily ironiskt.

"Hur blev du katt då?" Fråga Remus nyfiket och allas blickar vändes mot henne,_ det är lika bra att berätta det_.

"Jo, det var på trolldryckskonsten…" Började Lily "eftersom att jag inte ville sitta bredvid James så satt jag mig bredvid Polly Parkinson, vi fick i uppgift att göra nått djur elixir, Polly råkade tappa kitteln på golvet så att drycken stänkte på mina ben, men jag sa att det inte gjorde nåt, för jag trodde inte att det gjorde nåt, Snigelhorn stack och strax efter stack Polly också…och jag blev en katt…" Lily berättade om vad hon hade gjort ända tills hon mötte dem. Marodörerna lyssnade uppmärksamt, men kunde inte låta bli att le "och ni vet resten…" avslutade hon.

"Förlåt James, du hade visst rätt om Lily" medgav Sirius och James log nöjt.

"Men varför följde du efter oss?" Frågade Remus.

"Det bara vart så att jag följde efter er när ni gav mig mat" svarade Lily "ingen annan gjorde ju det"

"Men varför sov du inte i din egen sovsal?" Frågade Sirius roat.

"Alice är allergisk mot katter… jag tyckte synd om henne så jag lämnade henne ifred sen"

"Jaså, nu fattar jag!" Utbrast Sirius, de andra tittade frågande på honom och han fortsatte "Varför du var så konstig när vi skulle byta om och så…och när du skulle gå på kattlådan!"

"Jag gjorde vad jag kunde för att överleva" muttrade Lily och blängde surt på Sirius "men ni var ju så sega! Förutom du då Remus…"

"Förlåt att vi tvingade in dig i duschen Lily" skrattade Sirius "nu fattar jag varför du ville döda oss, jag sa ju hela tiden att du var läskig, men ingen av er lyssnade!" Han gav de andra marodörerna en vad-var-det-jag-sa blick innan han vände blicken mot Lily igen "du fattade ju precis vad vi sa…"

"Japp, men ni fattade inte vad jag sa…"

"Så du pratade alltså när du jamade?" Frågade Remus förbluffat.

"Japp"

"Men vänta lite nu…" började Sirius "du hatade ju mig och James i början, men inte sen…gäller det nu också?" Han tittade på Lily med hundögon.

"Ja, jag antar det" svarade Lily leende "jag har ändrat uppfattning om er, ni är inte så hemska som jag trodde, jag har aldrig haft så kul i hela mitt liv som jag hade med er…fast inte hela tiden förstås…"

"Men hur visste du att det var hon James?" Frågade Sirius förvånat och vände sig mot James, Lily hade glömt bort James, _just det, hur visste han att det var jag? _James öppnade munnen bara för att stänga den igen, alla tittade förväntansfullt på honom.

"Jag visste det inte från början…" Förklarade James tillslut "jag började misstänka att det kunde va Lily efter att jag hade dragit upp henne ur vattnet, när jag såg hennes ögon…sen såg jag henne när hon spottade ut fågeln och vart helknäpp, då började jag tänka efter hur hon hade varit sen hon kom till oss, och då föll pusselbitarna på plats. Jag var 99 säker på att det var Lily, och jag tänkte precis berätta vad jag trodde för Remus när Vanessa kom…"

"Kände du igen mig på mina ögon?" Frågade Lily förvånat, men hennes röst lät också misstrogen.

"Ja, vad tror ni egentligen om mig" svarade James sårat "tror ni inte att jag känner igen ögonen på tjejen jag…" men han avbröt sig "jag var aldrig intresserad av Vanessa så jag sa nej, som jag brukar, men sen kom jag på att jag kanske skulle följa ditt råd om att gå ut med nån annan…" han vände blicken mot Lily "jag ville se hur du reagerade, om du vart glad eller sur…när jag sa nej så log både du och Sirius så då tog jag chansen att säga ja för att se hur du reagerade, jag kunde inte riktigt läsa av din reaktion, men du såg i alla fall inte lika glad ut längre…varken du eller Sirius gjorde det…"

Remus, Sirius och Lily satt knäpp tysta och lyssnade så James fortsatte sedan.

"Sirius började ställa massa frågor och jag sa att jag inte var kär i Lily längre, ni vart jättetjuriga på mig, så jag tog med mig Sirius för att prata med honom…"

"Ja" instämde Sirius "du berättade för mig att du fortfarande gillade Lily men att du ville följa hennes råd och träffa nån annan…jag gillade inte idén, men jag var inte lika sur längre"

"Varken du eller Lily var lika tjuriga längre när vi hade kommit tillbaka…"

"Jag bad om ursäkt…" Förklarade Lily skamset.

"Jag förstod det… jag är också ledsen för det där med duschen…men jag var tvungen"

"Jag vart faktiskt glad att ni gjorde det" sa Lily och skrattade "och Remus gjorde min päls jättefin sen…det är hans förtjänst att jag inte dödade er… om ni hade lämnat mig som en hårboll hade jag dödat er, men det vart ju ett bra resultat"

"Tack Måntand!" Skrattade Sirius "du räddade mitt liv!"

"Sen på morgonen var det dags för min dejt med Vanessa…" fortsatte James men avbröts av Lily och Sirius.

"Paddan…" rättade de honom automatiskt.

"På morgonen vart Sirius och Lily tjuriga igen, och det vart jag glad för, för då kanske Lily inte ville att jag skulle träffa nån annan ändå, jag och Vanessa gick och jag hoppades att ni skulle följa efter för att göra nåt åt det… på godisbaronen trodde jag först att det kanske var en olyckshändelse, men när det skedde olyckshändelser på Tre kvastar också var jag säker på att det var ni…" han vände blicken mot Sirius och Lily "jag höll nästan på att börja gapskratta! Sen gick vi och tittade på spökande stugan, jag la armen om henne för att jag tyckte synd om henne för att hon frös, då lutade hon sig för att kyssa mig, då tänkte jag att om ni inte gjorde nått nu så brydde sig inte Lily ett dugg…men sen kom du Lily och knuffade ner henne…"

"Jag var ju tvungen att göra nåt!" Utbrast Lily till försvar "annars skulle du ju ha kysst paddan!"

När Lily kom på vad hon hade sagt höll hon för munnen och rodnade.

"Jag vart överlycklig att du brydde dig, jag försökte vara arg på er, men det gick inte…"

"Men jag frågade ju varför du höll på att kyssa henne…du sa att du ville se om det klickade till, om det fanns nån kemi" Sa Sirius anklagande.

"Jag ljög inte, jag ville se om det klickade till mellan Lily och mig…om det fanns nån kemi…" Förklarade James och tittade sen på Lily "jag tänkte att du kanske hade upptäckt mitt riktiga jag och kanske…gillade mig med…eftersom du hade stoppat kyssen…så jag bestämde mig för att göra nånting åt ditt kattproblem, igår kväll gick jag ner och letade i trolldryckskonst boken efter det som kan ha gjort dig till katt…jag hittade det och smög mig ner till fängelsehålorna, där gjorde jag motgiftet och hällde det sedan i en flaska, när du sov så hällde jag lite på dig…och du vet resten…"

Remus, Sirius och Lily satt chockade och stirrade på James, _gillar han mig? Gillar han mig fortfarande! Gjorde han allt det för att se om jag hade ändrat mig och gillade honom också… jag gillar honom, mer än så, jag är förälskad i honom...kär i honom …jag kanske till och med…_

Lily visste inte vad hon skulle säga, ena delen av henne vill slå armarna om honom och kyssa honom men den andra var för blyg och chockad.

"Så…" Sa James tillslut nervöst "nu har du hört hela min plan…men jag vet ju inte om det fungerade…gjorde den det?"

Lily fick inte fram några ord, hon kunde inte tro det, _det kan inte va sant,_ hon skakade på huvudet åt sina tankar, _det är sant, han sa det själv, _James hade sett att hon skakade på huvudet, hon kunde se hoppet sakta försvinna ur hans ögon.

"Om du inte känner likadant för mig som jag gör för dig" började James och gjorde inte en min "så är det bara att säga det, så ska jag aldrig fråga igen…"

Lily kunde fortfarande inte få fram några ord, Remus och Sirius tittade förväntansfullt på henne, James tog hennes tystnad som ett nej, hon kunde se hans hjärta gå i tusen bitar bara genom att titta in i hans ögon, han vände sig besviket om och gick ut genom dörren.

* * *

Så, det var ännu ett kapitel...ska lägga in fortsättningen så fort jag kan xD Please review:D 


	16. Fröken Rödtott

Här kommer fortsättningen, ledsen för att ni fick vänta så länge. Det här är också sista kapitlet i den här fanficen, bara så ni vet, tänkte att jag skulle skriva det här så att ni inte får en chock och blir jättearga på mig när ni läser det längst ner xD Thanks for all your reviews by the way:D

OBS: Jag är inte så bra på att skriva romantik, men jag hoppas att det här duger :)  
Och en annan sak, jag vet att det heter trollspö för en häxa, men jag tycker att det låter bättre med trollstav xD Tänkte att ni skulle få veta så att ni slipper kommentera det x)

Ja, det var bara det, nu kan ni få läsa fortsättningen... ;)

_

* * *

Gör nått då Lily!_ Lily reste på sig och sprang fram och slet tag i handtaget, hon drog upp dörren och sprang ut. James hade inte nått trappan än, så hon sprang fram och tog tag i hans arm, han vände sig om och tittade på henne, hon kunde se hoppet sakta återvända till hans blanka ögon, hans blick höll fast hennes.

"Jag älskar dig, James Potter" viskade hon knappt hörbart, men James hörde det klart och tydligt, och om han inte hade hört det hade han ändå sett orden avspeglas i hennes ögon.

Lily stod inte ut längre, hon slog armarna om James hals och kysste honom. James besvarade ivrigt kyssen och la ena armen om hennes midja och förde den andra handen till hennes huvud, han tryckte henne hårt intill sig, som om han aldrig ville släppa taget. Lily drog händerna genom hans hår och kände att hon blev alldeles knäsvag, _om han inte höll om mig skulle nog mina ben vika sig…_ hon förde sin ena hand till James kind, som hon upptäckte var våt. Hon drog sig försiktigt undan och fick se en tår rinna ner för hans kind, _har jag gjort nått fel? _Men James log, hon kunde se lyckan lysa ur hans ögon, _ögonen är verkligen själens spegel, _hon besvarade leendet och strök bort tåren från hans kind, han höll hennes hand kvar.

"Jag älskar dig med Lily, har alltid gjort det"

"Jag vet James, jag vet" sa hon och kysste honom igen. Lily hörde hur dörren öppnades och öppnade ögonen, hon fick se Sirius och Remus kika ut genom dörrspringan, när de såg vad James och Lily gjorde öppnade de dörren helt och applåderade.

"Äntligen!" Utbrast Sirius lättat "jag har sett det här dramat i flera år nu och äntligen hände det nått! Jag sa ju att hon skulle upptäcka vilken toppenkille du är James…James? Tagghorn!"

"Vad?" Frågade James när han dragit sig undan, han log från öra till öra och släppte Lily.

"Sirius höll på att bita av sig naglarna där inne" förklarade Remus retsamt "så vi var tvungna att titta hur det gick…"

"Vaddå jag?!" utbrast Sirius skrattande "du då! Du höll ju på att svimma!"

"Okej, jag var också nervös" medgav Remus skrattande "men jag höll inte på att svimma!"

"Nja, jag överdrev väll kanske lite" medgav Sirius och tittade sedan på Lily "det tog lite lång tid för dig att förstå vilken fantastisk kille James är Lily, men du gjorde det tillslut" alla började skratta och Sirius gick fram och ställde sig mellan James och Lily, han la en arm om James axlar och den andra om Lilys, han vände blicken mot henne och fortsatte sedan retsamt.

"Om du inte hade upptäckt det skulle jag ha stängt in er i en skrubb enda tills du skulle ge James en chans Lily" skrattade han "ni skulle kyssas lite och sen skulle du falla pladask Lily! För James är bra på att kyssas!"

"Och hur vet du det Sirius?" Frågade Lily retsamt.

"Jo, jag och James brukar göra det ibland" skojade Sirius och höjde ögonbrynen flirtigt "vi brukar stänga in oss i skrubben vid Filchs kontor och…ja, nu ska vi inte gå in på detaljer, låt oss bara säga att han är en hejare på att kyssas"

Sirius putade och smackade med munnen vilket fick dem att börja skratta, han lutade sig sedan närmare James, som spelade med och gjorde samma sak, _jag kan väll va med och spela också, _hon drog tillbaka Sirius och sa retsamt.

"Du får hitta någon annan kille Sirius, James är min!"

Remus och James började skratta, Sirius däremot låtsades se tjurig ut och putade med underläppen, han gnällde sedan.

"Men jag vill ju ha James!"

"Jag vet hur vi kan göra Sirius" sa Lily fortfarande på skoj "vi kan väll dela på honom, han räcker åt oss båda"

"Ja!" Utbrast Sirius och låtsades bli överlycklig "och om han inte räcker får jag ju dig också!"

"Där tar det stopp!" Skrattade James och de andra skrattade med honom.

"Remus vill också va med, får han det?" Skrattade Sirius "kom nu Måntand!"

"Nej tack Sirius" skrattade Remus "Lily och James går väll an, men inte du också"

"Nu sprack mitt hjärta Remus" sa Sirius och försökte se sårad ut, men han lyckades inte få bortflinet han hade i ansiktet.

"Och?" Skrattade Remus, Sirius vände sig sedan mot James.

"Du glömmer väl inte bort oss nu va?" Frågade Sirius retsamt.

"Knappast, ni är lika viktiga för mig som Lily är…" svarade James med ett leende, Lily gav honom en sträng blick på skoj och han lade snabbt till "fast inte på det sättet förstås!"

"Ja, det hoppas jag verkligen!" Skrattade Sirius men lade snabbt till "fast jag kan förstå om du tycker att jag är snygg"

"Fast det är ju jag som har tjejen här" resonerade James "det måste ju betyda att jag är snyggast"

"Inte nödvändigtvis" retades Lily och Sirius började gapskratta.

"Men nu måste vi diskutera viktigare saker…" fortsatte Sirius sedan affärsmässigt, alla tittade på honom. "Får jag fortfarande bli gudfar åt er son?" Sirius log och tittade förhoppningsfullt på Lily. James, Lily och Remus började skratta, James svarade inte utan tittade på Lily.

"Självklart Sirius!" Svarade Lily med ett snett leende medan James flinade.

"Bra!" Sa Sirius glatt "jag tycker att han ska heta Sirius junior"

Alla tittade skeptiskt på honom, han fortsatte sedan "okej då, men Sirius Remus James Potter då?" Alla började gapskratta igen och Sirius fortsatte sedan igen.

"Jag skoja bara, han får heta vad ni vill…okej då, nästan, för döper ni honom till Snape så spyr jag!"

"Du kan va lugn Sirius" skrattade James och gick in i deras sovsal igen, de andra följde efter. Han började rota i garderoben efter kläder, Sirius och Remus följde hans exempel, han drog sedan av sig tröjan och Lily tittade storögt på, James upptäckte hennes blick och log mot henne, Lily rodnade.

"Nu tittar du minsann!" Retades Sirius och drog av sig tröjan han med, Lilys blick flyttades till Sirius, James följde hennes blick och skrattade.

"Lily! Det är ju mig du ska titta på, inte Sirius!"

"Hon kunde inte låta bli James" flinade Sirius och log brett "jag är snyggare än dig!" Alla började skratta, när hon såg att de skulle ta av sig byxorna flydde hon till badrummet och tittade sig i spegeln, hon såg ut som innan hon blev katt, förutom att håret var lite rufsigt.

Hon kollade för säkerhetsskull att hon inte hade kvar svansen och pustade lättat ut när hon såg att hon inte hade det. Hon hade på sig samma kläder som i fredags, hon körde ner handen i fickan och kände sin trollstav, _vilken tur att kläderna också förvandlades…_ Hon tog en kam och drog den igenom håret, sen knackade någon på dörren.

"Det är säkert nu" meddelade Sirius henne och öppnade dörren, när hon kom ut kände hon hur magen började kurra, marodörerna hörde det.

"Det är visst nån som är hungrig" skrattade Remus och började gå "fast det är jag med, ska vi gå och äta frukost? Slingersvans kan komma senare…" Alla instämde och de började gå mot frukosten, när de hade gått ut genom porträtthålet gick James närmare Lily, hon såg att han lyfte sin hand mot hennes men han såg osäker ut och sänkte den igen, Lily log och tog hans hand i sin, James besvarade leendet.

När de tittade in i stora salen såg de att frukosten inte hade kommit fram än, de få eleverna som väntade utanför stirrade förvånat på James och Lilys ihopflätade händer, Lily rodnade men kunde inte låta bli att le brett.

Bland dem som stirrade stod bland annat Vanessa, hon hade fortfarande grönt hår, men leran var borta, Lily skrattade. Vanessa tittade med avsky på Lily, sedan gick hon fram mot Alice och sa något som Lily inte kunde urskilja, _nu skulle det vara bra att va katt, _men på Alices min såg hon att Vanessa hade sagt nått dumt, Lily kände hur vreden spred sig inuti, James kände att hon blev spänd och följde Lilys blick, han viskade sedan till henne.

"Det är inga lärare här Lily…" han log snett mot henne och hon förstod vinken, hon tog upp sin trollstav och mumlade "levicorpus" Vanessa flög upp i luften och vändes uppochner, hon vred sig och skrek hysteriskt.

"Släpp ner mig!

Alla som tittade började gapskratta, Lily höjde sin trollstav igen fast den här gången mumlade hon "silencio" Vanessas röst försvann, hon rörde fortfarande på munnen, men det kom inget ljud, hon vart knallröd i ansiktet, Lily såg inte om det var för att hon rodnade eller om det var för att hon var arg. Alice fick syn på Lily och gick fram till dem.

"Tack Lily!" Skrattade hon och kom sedan på nått annat "var har du varit hela helgen? Jag letade efter dig i Fredags"

"Eh…" Lily kom inte på vad hon skulle svara och tittade på marodörerna för att få hjälp.

"Hon åkte hem över helgen, eller hur Lily?" Svarade James snabbt.

"Ja, det gjorde jag" bekräftade Lily lättat "förlåt att jag inte sa nåt Alice, jag glömde"

"Okej, det gör inget…är ni tillsammans nu?!" Utbrast Alice glatt och Lily nickade lyckligt. "Äntligen! Jag började undra om du nånsin skulle ge honom en chans…"

"Alice!" Utbrast Lily leende "inte du också?!"

"Jag har alltid tyckt att du var för hård mot James, men det kunde jag ju inte säga till dig" skrattade Alice "du skulle ha strypt mig då"

"Det skulle jag inte alls ha gjort!" försvarade Lily sig skrattande men Alice och marodörerna nickade och sa samtidigt "jo, det skulle du"

Alice gick sedan fram till Lily och viskade i hennes öra "jag vill höra alla detaljer om din helg ikväll, jag är inte hur dum som helst…" Lily skrattade och nickade.

"Men jag måste gå nu, jag ska träffa Frank" sa Alice sedan högt så att de andra hörde "vi ses på förvandlingskonsten Lily"

"Vänta Alice!" utbrast Sirius och tog fram ett paket ur fickan "kan inte du ge den här till Frank och säga att den är från dig?"

"Tyvärr Sirius" skrattade hon "jag vet hur du tänker…"

"Det är du skyldig oss Alice" skrattade Lily "snälla?"

"Ja, okej då" log hon "men det är väll inget farligt va?"

"Nejdå" försäkrade marodörerna henne.

"Vi vill bara hämnas lite" skrattade Sirius skadeglatt, hon tog emot paketet och gick sen.

"Tack Lily!" utbrast Sirius "det är bara att säga till om jag kan göra nått för dig…"

Lily tänkte efter och kom på nått som hon undrat länge "jo, det kan du, du kan svara på min fråga, var har ni fått smeknamnen ni har ifrån?"

Marodörerna tittade på varandra och Sirius tog sedan till orda.

"Jag vet inte om jag kan svara på det Lily, bara för marodörer…"

"Åh, okej" sa Lily besviket, marodörerna tittade på varandra, Lily ville ha nått att göra så hon tog upp handen i ren reflex och började slicka på den, när hon kom på vad hon gjorde drog hon snabbt ner handen igen och utbrast "Dumma kattinstinkter!" Marodörerna hade sett vad hon gjort och började gapskratta.

"Så roligt är det inte!" Muttrade Lily men drog ändå på munnen.

"Jo Lily!" Skrattade James "hela katt grejen är rolig…"

"Men jag fattar inte att jag inte märkte nått!" utbrast Sirius skrattande "och jag fattar verkligen inte att du inte märkte nåt Remus, du kommer ju alltid på allt först!"

"Tack för eh…komplimangen Sirius, men den här gången gjorde James det" skrattade Remus.

"Så du är lite smart ändå Jamie…" Retades Lily och klappade James på huvudet.

"Tack för den Lily" skrattade han och drog henne intill sig.

"Men Lily är ju praktiskt taget en marodör nu" påpekade Remus leende.

"Instämmer" sa Sirius leende också "efter allt hon har gjort, särskilt det där nyss"

"Du börjar bli precis som oss Lily" sa James och log brett mot henne.

"Tack James, tror jag" skrattade Lily.

"Men då måste hon ju ha ett smeknamn …" konstaterade Remus.

"Jag har ett förslag!" Skrattade Sirius och log brett.

"Nej tack Sirius" muttrade Remus "vi har fått nog av dina idéer.."

"Snälla!" utbrast Sirius och tittade på dem med hundögon "det är en bra idé!"

"Okej då" skrattade James "låt höra…"

Sirius tog ett djupt andetag och sa sen.

"Vi kan väll kalla henne Fröken Rödtott!"

"SIRIUS!"

-The End-

* * *

Japp, då var det slut. Vad tyckte ni? Tummen upp eller tummen ner? Kommentera! Reviews always makes my day x) 


End file.
